Mas Rojo que el Vino
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Por fin todo era como el siempre lo había querido y pero la vida se empeña en quitarle lo que mas ama... —Mi amor, solo espera un poco, vive por nuestro amor, por nuestro futuro, matare al bastardo que nos ah echo daño, de eso no dudes— No se si continuar la historia así que se los dejo a su criterio, escriban que les pareció, me tomare el tiempo de leer todo.
1. Capitulo 1 Más rojo que el vino

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me perteneces mas que Aisha, de ahi en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Si quieren una historia Lemon manden un correo a agedeon9 .

¡DISFRUTEN!

—

 _ **Mas rojo que el vino…**_

Las lagrimas invadían sus bellos ojos color agate, un pensamiento, un remordimiento, sabia que seria la ultima vez que lloraba, porque por primera vez, tenia miedo de dejar lo que mas amaba… a su gran amor Xanxus…

—FLASHBACK—

—Amor, recuerdas que hoy es la fiesta de los Vongola… ¡CIERTO!—

—Odio a esas basuras y mas tratar con ellos—

s/f:Le da un beso en los nudillos de su amado

—Amor, sabes que es obligatorio, eres el líder de los Varia, así que señor "ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO", le pediré que tome una ducha y se ponga el traje que yo misma e elegido para usted—

—AGGG…—

A pesar de su reacción Aisha sabia perfecto que su prometido haría lo que ella le decía, porque, por una simple razón, el estaba tan enamorado de ella que haría cualquier cosa por verle feliz, aunque no le dijera que la amase o que la necesitaba, ella no necesitaba escucharlo puesto que sus acciones hablaban por el.

—¡XANXUS! DATE PRISA QUE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO DORMIDA—

—¡CALLATE MUJER! VOY TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDO—

—¡NEEEEE! ¡XANXUS ME DUERMOOOOO!—

s/f: puerta del baño se azota.

—¡YA! ¡YA ESTAS CONTENTA!—

—Zzzzzzz…—*finge hacerse la dormida*

—Maldita mujer, para eso me apresuro…—

—¡MALDITO TU XANXUS!—

s/f: le avienta una almohada y sale enojada de la habitación.

Aisha sabia que su prometido no la seguiría y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, quizás podría estar un rato con Lussuria o quizás podría molestar a Squalo, las posibilidades eran infinitas…

—" _Que hare, que hare, bueno buscare a Fran, quizás el este molestando a Bel y pueda divertirme un poco"—_

Se decía a si misma en su mente y soltaba pequeñas risitas poco perceptibles, siguió caminando y se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio… ¡DEMASIADO! y eso no es para nada bueno y menos en la mansion Varia, algo estaba mal, así que fue a revisar ella sola, pues ya había echo enojar bastante a Xanxus y que tal si solo era una falsa alarma y ella ya le había dicho a Xanxus y este se enojaría mas y menos querría ir a la fiesta Vongola.

—¡HOLAAAAAAAA! ¿SQUALO?, ¿LEVI?, ¿LUSSURIA?, ¿PRINCIPE BEL?, ¿FRAN?…

Grito a como le había enseñado Squalo para evitar buscar en la inmensa casa-laberinto en la que vivía… grito varias veces pero ninguna hubo una respuesta y entonces pensó.

—" _Quizás se fueron antes a la fiesta Vongola por petición de Xanxus, o quizás querían dejarnos a solas, aunque su intención fue buena, igual es extraño… ¡OH! YA SE! CREYERON QUE XANXUS NO IRIA! Y POR ESO SE ADELANTARON, CLARO!—_

El problema estaba resuelto¿?

Regreso a la habitación con Xanxus, y se alegro al saber que este aun seguía ahi, haciendo tiempo para no ir a la fiesta, tan típico de el, pero así le amaba.

—Xanxus mi amor, ¿porque no están los chicos?—

Pregunto la chica de cabellos chocolate.

—Les dije que no iría y que si querian ir a la fiesta estupida de esos niños podían ir, que de igual forma no me importaba—

—OH!, lo sabia, eres muy predecible mi amor—

—Aggg…—

—También te amo Xanxus— *sonríe para si misma*

Xanxus se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla, esta le corresponde al instante, comienza a devorarla, mientras esta se aferra de su cuello con una mano y con la otra de su hombro, se separan por falta de oxigeno y ella ve a los hermosos ojos carmín de su hombre y le regala una sonrisa sincera.

—Si por mi fuera, tu y yo estaríamos en este momento sin ropa en la cama—

—Pero no puede ser amor, tenemos un compromiso con El décimo y los demás guardianes, a demás le dije a Reborn, que te llevaría viva o muerta y aun no quiero morir—

—Mujer porque haces esas promesas tan estupidas—

—Porque son divertidas— *Sonríe*

La vuelve a besar pero esta vez es suave y un beso corto y le regala una sonrisa, a lo que ella le abraza y se sonroja como niña de 15… pero que decía, a su lado se sentía como una de esas niñas de 15 años que salía con un chico mucho mas grande que ella y se sentía tonta pero al mismo tiempo feliz de estar a su lado… le amaba.

—FIESTA VONGOLA—

—¡Ciaossu! Hermosa Aisha—

—Ciao Reborn, tan guapo como siempre— *sonríe*

—Xanxus, cuida bien de tu vida— *le ve con una mirada asesina*

—Basura…—

Justamente como dijo Xanxus, ahi estaban los demás Bel atacando a Fran como de costumbre, Squalo gritando y llamando la atención de todas las personas, Levi esperando a su jefe y Lussuria… el en cuanto vio a Aisha corro a abrazarla pues después de todo es su mejor amiga y su princesa.

—¡AISHA-CHAN!— *lagrimas estilo anime*

—Luss-chan, que pasa—

—Creo que te quedaras con el jefe, haciendo hijos—

—EEEEEH!…. AAAAAH… NOOOOOO!… YO… mmm…— *se sonroja violentamente*

—Jajajaja, cariño no seas tan evidente!—

—DEMONIOS LUSSURIA NO DIGAS ESO!—

—Vamos Aisha-chan, sabemos que ustedes ya lo han puesto en practica mas de 1 vez…—

—… Lussu…—

—¡Cariño gritas muy fuerte!—

—Ok adios…—

Aisha se puso tan roja que prefirió salir corriendo a los jardines vongola para tomar aire y recorrerlos.

—AH! Dios que pasa por la cabeza de Lussuria, casi grita que Xanxus y yo hacemos el amor cada noche—*se sonroja*

Aisha siguió caminando y deseando que Xanxus estuviera bien ahi adentro con toda esa gente que odiaba, al pensar esto rio un poco, pues es muy gracioso ver las caras de enojo de su prometido… camino y camino hasta que dio por entendido que se había perdido, pues ya no veía luces, ni nadie, solo veía la luz de la luna y volvió a pensar…

—" _Si tuviéramos un hijo… como le llamaríamos, quizás Alessandro, o Alonzo o no mejor Vito, pero si era niña, seguro le pondría como su madre Felicia, es un hermoso nombre para una linda niña, jaja solo de imaginarme a Xanxus cambiando pañales me da un poco de risa, pero sera buen padre y mas porque yo sere la madre"—_ *sonrío para si*

Y entonces escucho unos pasos, se dio la vuelta, pero solo alcanzo a sentir un pequeño empujón y después un liquido viscoso y cálido que emanaba de su cuerpo…

—¿Por… que? — *dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible*

A lo que su asesino respondió

—Porque eres la debilidad de Xanxus y si Xanxus pierde entonces Varia igual y al instante cae Vongola, ¡no es un plan fantástico!—

—Eres… cruel—

Su asesino se acerco y levanto la cara de Aisha.

—Oh mi amor, no deberías gastar tus ultimas palabras conmigo… ya vendrá Xanxus… bueno, si es que te alcanza a ver aun con vida…—

Soltó una temible carcajada y esta helo la piel de Aisha tanto que no sabia que dolía mas, si sus palabras o que en verdad tenia razón…

—Xanxus… mi amor— *soltó antes de cerrar los ojos*

—FIN FLASHBACK—

—Jefe, me han dado esta nota y ya busque a la princesa y no se encuentra en ningún lado—

—IMBECILES BUSQUENLA POR TODOS LOS RINCONES DENTRO Y FUERA DE LA CASA—

Grito desesperado Xanxus, pues temía por lo peor…

—NOTA—

 _A mi querido amigo._

 _Se cuanto amas a tu mujer, ¿que estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de su vida?… no no, mejor olvida eso, igual la matare y poder ver como te consumes en tu propio dolor, que lastima porque si que era hermosa, aunque su error mas grande en definitiva fue el elegirte a ti en vez de a mi, su mejor amigo y acompañante de vida, me dejo por un imbecil insensible como tu…_

 _BUENA VIDA AMIGO MIO._

 _Con amor Zako._

—FIN NOTA _—_

Al escuchar que los Varia buscaban a la prometida de Xanxus, el Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes decidieron ayudarles, pues seria mas rápido… Pasaron 2 horas y fue entonces cuando el guardian de la nube Vongola regreso con un cuerpo moribundo, su cara decía mas que cualquier cosa, Xanxus estaba destrozado y enojado… no era la palabra que le quedaba en esos momentos, quizás un FURICO! o un ESTABA ESCUPIENDO RABIA! le iban mas, pero igual se siguen quedando cortas las palabras…

—Se que nunca e pedido nada Sawada, pero ahora te pido que salves a Aisha—

—Xanxus… pero ve su estado!—

s/f: lo toma del saco

—JURO SAWADA QUE SI LE SALVAS LA VIDA, TE SERE FIEL A TI Y A VONGOLA POR LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA—

Con estas palabras Tsuna le pidió a Ryohei que tratase de salvarle, al igual que a Shamal y junto al mismo Lussuria…

—Hagan lo que puedan Xanxus y doy mi palabra que harán todo—

Tsuna pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de su antes enemigo y pudo entender el dolor por el que pasaba, su aura asesina se había marchado, en cambio se había quedado un aura de dolor y tristeza,

—Te lo agradezco Sawada—

—No tienes porque— respondió este.

—Cuídala Sawada, yo tengo que saldar un par de cuentas con alguien, volveré tan pronto me sea posible, Squalo se quedara y el me avisara todo lo que ocurra—

—Vete sin pendiente Xanxus—

Y a esto ultimo el dio ordenes, Squalo asintio sin pelear o discutir, Levi, Bel y Fran fueron a apoyar a su jefe pero este les pidio que buscaran aparte a su ex amigo Zako, a lo que ellos asintieron y dijo por ultimo…

—Si le encuentran, tráiganmelo vivo, yo mismo lo quiero matar—

Y se fueron…

—POV XANXUS—

— _Aisha mi amor, solo espera un poco, vive por nuestro amor, por nuestro futuro, matare al bastardo que nos ah echo daño, de eso no dudes_ —

—FIN POV XANXUS—

—Continuara ¿?

Les agradecería sus comentarios destructivos y constructivos, la verdad es que me encanta Xanxus y me gustaría continuar con la historia, pero si no tiene el éxito que yo esperaba, entonces no tiene sentido y lo dejare para que ustedes imaginen lo que paso después de eso…

Es mi segundo Fic, así que espero no estar errando en algún punto, si lo hago DIGANME! para corregirlo y eso es todo.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Se despide Gedeon.


	2. Capitulo 2 Pensamientos Antemortem

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me perteneces mas que Aisha, de ahi en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Aclaración rápida: S/F significa sound effect.

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

¡Disfruten!

— **Pensamientos ante mortem—**

—POV AISHA—

—" _Se bien que esto es un error, no debí alejarme, quizás, este debió de ser el final, o ¿pudo acaso haber otro mucho antes?… se que me gustan los retos y amo tener la razón, si debo admitir mi pecado es ahora, ¿no?, porque el final esta cerca, ¿cierto?… entonces porque siento esta sensación en el pecho como si no es el final…"—_

A decir verdad no, no me quiero ir, pero estoy tan cansada… haha es tan gracioso que todas mis desgracias empezaran cuando conocí a esos dos, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, seguro no hubiera prestado atención y lo hubiese tomado por loco o peor… Xanxus… Zako… son ahora los dos nombres que habitan en mi mente antes de morir…

—FLASHBACK POV AISHA—

Si mal no recuerdo fueron hace mas de 10 años que los conocí, era un día de verano, hacia calor y un viento terrible, estábamos en esa academia que solo es para hijos de mafiosos, recuerdo a Dino-kun y su bella sonrisa, también al incansable y gritón de Squalo, pero entre ellos siempre hubo 2 que destacaron por su carácter fuerte y por ser líderes en todo, como olvidar ese día en que todo ocurrió…

—¡AAAH! ¡SOMBRERO IMBECIL VUELVE AQUI!—

s/f: choca con una persona

—¡AUUCH! es que acaso me golpee con una pared, ¡dios como duele!—

—Se dice "LO LAMENTO, FUE MI CULPA"—

—Si hubiera sido mi culpa, no estaría en el suelo ¡hombre estupido!—

—Que lindo vocabulario para una mujer… seguro serás una sirvienta…—

—Vaya, que si eres clasicista, pero igual alguien como tu no merece una de mis disculpas, no te creas importante ¡Hombre Estupido!—

—Zako, mucho gusto… mujer de vocabulario variado…¿?—

—Aisha, un placer hombre muro— *suelta una pequeña risa*

—Vaya ese si es un mejor sobrenombre a "Hombre Estupido" y tu hermosa risa me lo acaba de confirmar— *le sonríe*

—¡VENGA DEJA DE VERME HOMBRE MURO Y AYUDAME A LEVANTAR!—

—¡HAHAHA! Lo lamento Aisha, pero me perdí un poco en tus hermosos ojos—

—Si si, lo que digas ahora levantame o lárgate…—

—Que carácter, vamos princesa— *se agacha y la carga*

—QUE… QUEEEEEEE HACES ZAKO!— *se sonroja violentamente*

—Estoy levantando a mi nueva princesa—

—Ya bueno, ya puedes bajarme…—*agacha su cabeza*

Después de todo Zako fue el primero en decirme Princesa, después de eso íbamos a todos lados juntos, me invitaba a verlo practicar esgrima con Squalo, ¡AGGG! ahora que lo pienso, esas practicas eran las peores, Squalo siempre tuvo un problema para mantenerse callado…

—¡VOOOOOII! MALDITO ZAKO! NO ME PUEDES QUITAR LA ESPADA! ES TRAMPA!—

—¡HAHAHAHA! Y quien dijo eso Squalo, si nunca pusimos reglas—

—Hijo de puta—*susurra*

—También pude escuchar eso—*le pega con la espada en la nuca*—Doy por terminada la practica Squalo ahora lárgate—

—¡VOOOOOII! Y QUIEN TE CREES PARA DARME ORDENES IMBECIL!—

—Solo lárgate squalo ve a ver que es lo que hace Xanxus—

s/f: se va echando fuego por la boca y maldiciendo.

—¡ZAKO!—

—Aisha, ¿que pasa mi amada princesa?—

—MIRA LO QUE APRENDI!—

—Que es eso que haz aprendido?—

—¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡MALDITO ZAKO!—

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAZ APRENDIDO A IMITAR A SQUALO!—

—Si, creo que alguna día podré molestarlo así— *le sonríe*

—Cuando lo hagas, por favor avisarme, no quiero perdérmelo—

—Así sera Zako, ahora ven acompáñame, me dijeron que trajeron rosas para el día se San Valentin y tengo que comprar una para llevarle a mi madre—

—¿Tu madre?—

—Si, ella cada san Valentin le regalaba a los que mas amaba una rosa, pero desde que murió yo lo hago por ella, así no la olvidaran nunca—

—Entonces, ¿las rosas son tus flores favoritas?—

—¡QUE INTELIGENTE ZAKO!—

De no ser por ese día, estoy segura que jamas hubiera sido presentada ante Xanxus, o quizás si, pero mucho mas adelante, es raro la forma en que pasan las cosas, si nunca hubiera conocido a Xanxus, quizás estaría en los brazos de Zako…

—ZAKO! MIRA ESAS ROSAS!—

—Princesa, por todos lados hay rosas, no se como puedes distinguirlas—

—¡DUH! ¡HOMBRE ESTUPIDO! Pues sera por…—

*interrupción*

—Zako, necesito hablar contigo—

—Xanxus, que no vez que estoy ocupado—

—¿Con que?…—

—A SI MUCHO GUSTO, TE DISCULPO POR INTERRUMPIR NUESTRA PLATICA Y SI EL ESTA OCUPADO CONMIGO—

—Que molestia—

—El que causa molestias eres tu, "Hombre apache"—

—¡QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR BASURA!—

—YO NO REPITO DOS VECES— *Le sostiene la mirada*

—Te enseñare modales mujer atrevida—

—MI NOMBRE ES AISHA, "HOMBRE APACHE"—

—NO TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE METES BASURA—*La señala*

—NI TU LA TIENES Y NO ME SEÑALES, QUE NO ESTAS A MI ALTURA PARA QUE TE PERMITAS ESE ATREVIMIENTO—

—¡HEY ALTO! XANXUS, PRINCESA, POR FAVOR AQUI NO—

—Zako por favor, ve con tu amigo el apache, yo puedo comprar las rosas faltantes—*le sonríe*

—Princesa… volver tan pronto como me lo permita…—

—Zako, no te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer y evitame el desagrado de volver a ver a tu amigo el apache—*le da un beso en la mejilla*

—Así sera princesa— *le besa la mano*

A decir verdad Xanxus era el único que me retaba, siempre me llevaba la contraria y siempre e decía que era una mujer poco agraciada y poco femenina… recuerdo que una vez le dije…

—A VER HOMBRE APACHE… si tanto me odias, porque diablos no dejas de seguirme a mi y a Zako, pero en especial a mi…¿?—

—Escucha niña estupida, yo voy a donde se me da la gana y si quiero estar con Zako o molestándote, es algo que no puedes evitar—

—Bueno ya se que estas enamorado de Zako, pero no entiendo porque estas aquí, es que no te haz dado cuenta que el esta practicando con Squalo—

—HAHAHA! PRACTICANDO CON ESE IDIOTA DE SQUALO?—

—Así es, ahora por favor retírate de mi jardín que tu aura de asesino y odio al mundo, perturba la paz de mis flores—

—Me quedo—*se sienta en una banca*

—Ahhh… que pesado Xanxus, no entiendo que quieres lograr con estar aquí si puedes estar riéndote de Squalo…—*lo ve a los ojos*

—Un momento a solas—

—Pues vas mal, porque estoy yo aquí…—*se sonroja*

—Tu no me molestas—

—Oh…hmm… gracias… por… el… cumplido?—*se muerde el labio y se sonroja*

—Tu, yo, cita, hoy, a las 8… yo paso por ti, arréglate, te llevare a un restaurante—

—Uh? yo… okay—*se sonroja violentamente*

De no ser por ese día, yo jamas hubiera tenido una cita con Xanxus… la primera de muchas más y en todas siempre estaba vacío el restaurante o a donde fuera que fuésemos, nunca había gente, hahaha si que odia a la gente mi amado Xanxus… pero jamas me perdonare por haber lastimado a mi querido Zako, oh Zako que no hubiera dado yo porque no sufrieras con lo que te dije antes de que Xanxus fuera congelado por el Noveno…

—Zako, cuando termine esto, yo me ire con Xanxus a la mansion Varia—

—PORQUE! Pensé que vendrías conmigo y mi familia Tritone—

—Zako, comprende, Xanxus me lo a pedido…—*agacha la cabeza*

—¡AISHA!…t…tu le amas? —*agacha la mirada*

—¡Zako!…yo, no lo se, solo se que cuando estoy con el mi corazón late rápido y mi sonrisa sale tan natural, me sonrojo cada que me hace uno de sus cumplidos y…—

*La interrumpe*—Basta por favor, ya entendí, ahora lárgate con Xanxus, vete antes de que termine con tu felicidad—

—Zako, por favor, no me alejes de ti… yo no podría soportarlo…—*comienza a sollozar*

—Lárgate, no quiero volver a ver tu cara…—

—Zako no, yo…—

s/f: se abre la puerta de un golpe

—PRINCESA, ES HORA DE CORRER—

—Squalo que a pasado?—

—No hay tiempo, ahora vamos—*la jala*

—Zako…—*susurra*

Lo vi ahi parado a lado de ese escritorio tan fino y tan grande, con la mirada triste… se que susurro algo, no pude entenderlo, porque ya estaba tan lejos de el… Squalo me tiraba a rastras y no podia soltarme, quería volver con Zako y pedirle mil veces perdón, que si nunca hubiera aparecido Xanxus, quizás lo nuestro pudo haber sucedido, quizás solo así me hubiera perdonado y yo seguiría a lado de Xanxus…

—FIN FLASHBACK POV AISHA—

—FIN POV AISHA—

—POV ZAKO—

Hahaha… se que estoy en problemas, vaya jefe se consiguió Tritone, uno que aun no a logrado olvidar a la mujer que desde conoció ese día de verano porque había perdido su sombrero…

—¡HAY ES PATETICO MALDITA SEA! PORQUE DEMONIOS AISHA AUN NO SALE DE MI CABEZA!—

Se que yo mismo e firmado mi sentencia de muerte al matar a la mujer de Xanxus, pero para ser honesto, no me importa, porque se que el tampoco la tendrá, así como yo y tendrá una vida llena de odio y rencor, sus días se harán grises y no distinguir ente los colores, porque…

—TODO PERDERA SU BELLEZA SIN ELLA… así como yo lo perdí todo… todo… MALDITO SEAS XANXUS—

—FLASHBACK POV ZAKO—

—Si te vuelvo a ver, juro que te matare… Princesa—

Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que Squalo se la llevara lejos, estoy casi seguro que si Squalo no se la hubiera llevado la hubiera matado en ese instante… estuve bien un tiempo, el trabajo de ser el jefe de mi familia me mantenía la cabeza ocupada por las mañanas y las tardes, pero por las noches es cuando me llegaba el recuerdo de… Mi amada Princesa… que me arrebataron sin consideración, la vida me lo puso difícil.

Estoy casi seguro que se ensaño conmigo, porque mi mejor amigo, se volvió mi enemigo y mi princesa se volvió "SU" princesa…

—MIL VECES MALDITO XANXUS…—

Lo maldecía todas las noches y cada una sin excepción yo tenia una rosa en mi habitación, como olvidarla no podia, no me lo permitiría y tampoco se lo permitiría a esa mi princesa, mi bendición y mi maldición, así que pueden llamarme loco, enfermo o como les plazca, pero desde la noche en que me dejo comencé a planear como terminar con su vida y hacer pagar a Xanxus…

—¡RACIEL!—*le grita*

Raciel se convirtió en mi mano derecha el veía y juzgaba todos mis planes y jamas me juzgo, a pesar de ser de una de las familias aliadas a los Vongola, el me ayudaba a planear cada paso, cada momento, cada segundo, siempre le estaré agradecido…

Un día la vi, estaba acompañada de un niño con el cabello color agua y un chico raro con una tiara en la cabeza, seguro sera el principe destripador… igual no me importo mucho, todo lo que veía era esa deslumbrante sonrisa, su hermosa y delgada figura… Su voz…

—¡BEL DEJA A FRAN!—

—Vamos princesa, es que es muy divertido jugar "Asesina la rana", shishishishi—

—Princesa-sempai dígale a Bel-sempai que me deje de molestar—

—Vamos chicos, si no se portan bien entonces no les enseñare mi imitación de Squalo…—*se ríe suavemente*

*asienten*

—Princesa, porque venimos hasta la florería?—

—Pues porque ya sera San Valentin y tengo una pequeña tradición y este año les toco a ustedes acompañarme, porque el que siempre lo hace es Xanxus, pero esta ocupado hoy…—*sonríe*

—La sonrisa de la princesa-sempai es tan deslumbrante—

—Gracias Fran—*se sonroja y le da un beso en la frente*

—Ahora vamos chicos, que me gusta elegir bien mis flores—

…Siempre tan hermosa, maldita sea es que me acaba de enamorar y solo por escuchar esa conversación tan insignificante y patética… aunque… su imitación de Squalo, la recuerdo perfecto, siempre que estaba enojado o estrenado ella la hacia y me sacaba una sonrisa…

MALDITA SEA… porque tuve que enamorarme como un estupido de ella, creo que desde que me llamo así lo supuse y ella lo sabia… soy un "Hombre Estupido"

—FIN FLASHBACK POV ZAKO—

Me duele mas esto que a ti Princesa, el asesinarte no fue fácil, necesite mucho valor para hacerlo, o quizás…

—…Solo fue odio— *Hace una mueca macabra—Aquí esperare por ti Xanxus y al fin podré ver de nuevo tu odio y tu pena combinadas, nuevamente—

—FIN POV ZAKO—

—Squalo, me permites hacerte una pregunta—

—Adelante niño vongola—*hace un ademan con la mano de que prosiga*

—Bien me preguntaba, quien podría quitarle la vida a una mujer tan dulce y amable como Aisha—

—Sawada, eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a Xanxus y enfocarte en salvar su vida, si es que quieres la lealtad de Xanxus de por vida—

—Lo se, pero es que, es tan raro, matarlo a el es posible, ¿pero a ella?—

—Limitate a preocuparte por tus guardianes, y deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por la princesa—

—Solo quería ayudar—

—No ayudas en nada haciendo preguntas estupidas niño Vongola—

—…—

—Squalo tiene razón Tsuna—

—¿Dino?—

—Piensa por un segundo, ¿como derrotar a alguien cuyas debilidades son nulas?—

—No lo se, quizás atacando lo que mas ama?—

—Así es Tsuna, querian dañar a Xanxus, así que atacaron a su princesa…—

—Ya entiendo, bien si necesitan ayuda en buscar al atacante háganmelo saber—

—No sera necesario Niño Vongola, El jefe se hará cargo, es su pelea…—

*Sale del cuarto Squalo*

—Dino-san, ¿sabes quien podría ser el que hizo esto?—

—El mejor amigo de Xanxus… Zako—

—…—*pone cara de asombro*

—¿Como estas tan seguro?—

—Porque fue un crimen pasional Tsuna, Zako amaba a Aisha, pero Xanxus apareció y se la quito… todo paso cuando estábamos en ese instituto de mafiosos…—

—Vaya…—

—Pero es mejor que no preguntes mas Tsuna y si lo harás, asegurate de que Aisha viva y ella te lo cuente…—*sonríe*

—Así lo hare Dino-san—

—POV XANXUS—

—Porque de todas las sabandijas que me quieren ver derrotado… Tuvo que ser Zako—

—FLASHBACK POV XANXUS—

Porque haría algo así, hace años que no se nada de el y cuando al fin aparece, tiene que ser de esta manera, siempre supe que estaba enamorado de Aisha, pero porque diablos tenia que tratar de matarla… ¿Que no se supone que la amaba? o es que hay un lado obscuro de el que jamas me mostró… o quizás yo no me di cuenta…

—Zako, de seguir así de despistado, podré asesinarte al fin—

—Hahaha, no digas estupideces Xanxus, pero si debo admitir que estoy distraído y con muy justa razón, hoy conocí a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo—

s/f: de disparos

—Y eso me debe importar… ¿porque?—

—No, realmente no debe importarte, ni siquiera quiero que la conozcas, porque si lo haces, estoy seguro que te enamoraras y no pienso dejarla ir, al menos no viva—

—HAHAHAHA, Enamorarme, hmm… lo dudo, seguro es una patética sentimental sin carácter, como esas que te gustan—

—De carácter fuerte amigo Xanxus, de hermosos sentimientos y ojos únicos, de sonrisa como el sol y piel tan suave como la de una princesa o quizás mas… jamas quiero que la conozcas—

—HAHAHA, si claro, porque seguro me enamorare, que estupidez mas grande Zako—

s/f: mas disparos y se oyen unos pasos a lo lejos

—Lo lamento Xanxus, mi princesa a llegado, ¡NO TE VOLTEES IDIOTA O TE MATO!—

—Si claro, ahora largate… basura—

Claro mi curiosidad fue mas y justo cuando el estaba de espaldas corriendo como imbecil hacia Aisha yo voltee y la vi, pude sentir como el aliento me faltaba y me estrujaban el corazón, pude sentir un pequeño sonrojo en mi cara y me percate que tenia que conocerla a como de lugar, y así lo hice en la vendimia de rosas de esa maldita escuela, sabia que Zako me odiaría, pero jamas me había interesado conocer tanto a una mujer como ella y cuando lo hice ¡DIABLOS!

que carácter, tan altanera y fría en sus respuestas, no dudo en sostenerme la mirada y abofetearme con ella, debo admitirlo, Aisha siempre tuvo mucho valor, mira que llamarme "Hombre apache" o "Apache" no cualquiera se atreva…

—Xanxus, me e divertido tanto en nuestra cita en la feria, y tengo un hermoso conejo rosa, es como tu, solo que a el le falta tu pluma y ya estaría "CONEJO APACHE"—

—Que molesta—*se sonroja y sonríe*

—Sube…—*le abre la puerta del auto*

—NO!—*sale corriendo*

—Aisha!—*sale tras de ella*

—Hahahaha, alcanzame Xanxus…—*le sonríe*

—AGG… QUE MOLESTA NIÑA ERES—*La toma por la muñeca*

—Neeeee… Xanxus ah ganado, porque el esta acostumbrado a correr mucho—

—Claro que no…—

—En… entonces como atrapas a los caballos salvajes ehhh!—*lo mira burlonamente*

—AAAAAGR… QUE ODIOSA NIÑA—

—Hahahaha—*lo abraza*—Te quiero Xanxus—*se esconde en su pecho*

—Hay que regresar a…al auto—*se sonroja*

—No hasta que me abraces…—

—Bien—*le abraza*

—Me quieres Xanxus…—*se separa un poco y se le queda viendo*

*Este se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de la oreja de ella*—Si…—

—BIEN ENTONCES REGRESEMOS—*se suelta y empieza a caminar*

—Eres una mujer rara—

*le toma la mano*—Pero así me quieres—*se sonroja y le sonríe*

Si debiera admitir mi amor por algo en esta vida de mierda, ese seria el que siento por Aisha…

—FIN FLASHBACK POV XANXUS—

—Te matare Zako, aunque seas mi ex mejor amigo—

Al fin Zako, después de tanto nos volvemos a ver, que situación tan desagradable para vernos y que mal momento para decidir ser asesinado por mi…

s/f: Abre las puertas con una gran patada y entra…

—FIN POV XANXUS—

— **CONTINUARA—**

¡Gedeon Responde!

Caro-11 : Gracias cariño me encanto tu comentario y en verdad, continuare esta historia por ti y debo aceptar que ni yo se si la pobre de Aisha se salvara, pero veamos si algunos de los inútiles pueden hacer algo… hahaha que cruel…


	3. Capitulo 3 Y si me mientes?

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me perteneces mas que Aisha, de ahi en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Aclaración rápida: S/F significa sound effect.

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

¡Disfruten!

— **Y si me mientes?…—**

Aisha podia escuchar todo a su alrededor, que estrés el no poder despertar y decir "HEY ESTOY VIVA AMIGOS" no, la situación era tan complicada como sacarse una camisa de fuerza, si no es que mas, escuchaba a Shamal pedir por mas sangre y a Ryohei gritar "MUCHA SANGRE EN EXTREMO", quería reír por lo gracioso que era escuchar a Ryohei gritar siempre la palabra "EXTREMO"…

—" _Maldición… MALDICIÓN"_

Se repetía mentalmente, pero de repente le invadió una paz inigualable, que era esto, ese sentimiento tan repentino de paz… Ni siquiera pudo percatarse que ahora se encontraba en un tranquilo paisaje de campo lleno de tulipanes, rosas y muchas otras miles de flores, era como un arco iris en la tierra y fue cuando sintió una mano calidad en su hombro, no se asusto y mucho menos corrió, su presencia era cálida y extrañamente familiar… podría ser?

—¿Mamma? — con lagrimas en los ojos

—La mia bambina — le sonrío

Esta la abrazo y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, por fin la volvía a ver desde hace mas de 10 años, le quería contar tantas cosas, tomar un té, verla reír y que esta le peinara el cabello, la abrazara y le dijera cuanto la amaba, pero al parecer algo le tenia que decir, así que eso tendría que esperar…

—Mi pequeña niña, por favor escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte—

Aisha se quedo un poco seria, pero asintió a lo que su madre le pedía y le hizo con un ademan de la mano que prosiguiera…

—Aisha, aun no quiero que mueras, yo te prohibo morir, tu padre y yo estamos felices de que tengas por fin una vida llena de felicidad y amor y no queremos que lo pierdas, regresa con Xanxus…—

Xanxus… su mente la llevo a los miles de recuerdos que tenia con el, su primera risa juntos, su primera cita, su primer beso… la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba y el se lo dijo por igual y por ultimo no menos importante, la primera vez que hicieron el amor (aunque ella sabia que no era la primera vez de Xanxus con una mujer, pero al menos si la primera vez de ella)…

—Mia principessa—

Se escucho otra voz ahora de un hombre, increíble, su padre el a quien tanto amaba y admiraba también estaba ahi, era un momento que la hacia feliz inconscientemente…

—Papà— dijo esta abrazándolo

—Mi principessa, escucha a tu madre y regresa, habra dolor cuando regreses, pero sera un dolor físico pasajero, de lo contrario si no vuelves habra un dolor mas grande que el físico en todas las personas que te quieren y te aman… regresa—

Sus padres tenia mirada melancólica pues sabían a la perfección que si volvía tendrían que seguir esperando por ella, pero el precio era justo si de la felicidad de su hija se trataba…

—Mamma, papá— los abrazo fuerte y les dijo

—Los amo tanto y los extraño y quisiera quedarme aquí con ustedes y poder tener esta paz que jamas había sentido, pero es verdad, aun me necesitan y yo aun necesito estar con ellos… los amo y algún día estaremos juntos—

Dicho esto sus padres se despidieron de ella y le dijeron que solo seria un "Arrivedeci" momentáneo y a esto la chica partido de nuevo a una obscuridad absoluta… comenzaba a extrañar aquel momento donde todo era tan cálido y colorido

—" _¿Porque me duele el abdomen?"_ —

Se dijo así misma, con una exprecion facial notoria para los que se encontraban en ese momento cuidando de ella…

—¡CHICOS, AISHA A REACCIONADO!—

Grito Lussuria visiblemente feliz y saliendo corriendo de esa habitación y alarmando a todos los presentes en esa gran mansión. Squalo al escucharlo inmediatamente fue al cuarto de Aisha, ya había estado perdiendo bastante el tiempo y quería saber si el imbecil de Lussuria no había imaginado esa reacción…

—¿Aisha? — le dijo casi en susurro

—*Gesto de afirmación*—

—Mi querida Aisha, pensé que no saldrías viva de aquel ataque y pensar que fue aquel imbecil que decía amarte con cada fibra de su ser… vaya mentira, ¿no crees?—

Entonces Squalo sintió una delicada mano entre su cabello, la sentía tan cálida y tan delicada que pensaba que se rompería en cualquier segundo, así que la tomo entre sus manos y le dio un peso…

—Squalo mi amado Squalo, cuanto tiempo e estado dormida…¿?—

—Aisha, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, pero no a sido mucho para serte honesto…—

Squalo quería decirle algo mas a Aisha, pero su razón se lo impedía, sabia que estaba mal estar enamorado de la futura esposa de su jefe, pero el la vio mucho antes que Zako y Xanxus, ¿no es verdad?, así que no estaba del todo mal confesarle sus sentimientos ahora…

—Aisha… mi amada Aisha, siempre hubo algo que quise decirte y que mi razón no me lo permita—

—Si esto me lo hubieras dicho cuando nos conocimos, te hubiera dicho que si Squalo, pero desafortunadamente nunca lo hiciste…—

Squalo se sorprendió de lo bien que sabia los sentimientos que el tenia por ella, como podia ser posible que ella lo sabia… acaso… era tan obvio?

—Entonces si te lo hubiera propuesto hace 11 años ¿hubieras aceptado?—

—Sin dudarlo, Supervi Squalo, desde mi primer día en esa academia para mafiosos pude percatarme de ti y tu buen parecido, me enamore con solo ver tus cabellos plata, pero siempre te creo fuera de mi alcance… oh Squalo… mi amado Squalo, ahora soy yo quien te pide que me olvides y sigas protegiendo la vida de los Vongola y mis amados Varia…— se lo decía mientras se le salían las lagrimas y rodaban por sus hermosas y rosadas mejillas

—Mi princesa, siempre sera así, protegeré a Varia y a Vongola con mi vida…—

Acto siguiente el deposito un pequeño y cálido beso en sus labios, no se quedaría con la curiosidad de saber porque esa adicción de Xanxus por los labios de Aisha, después de darle el beso Aisha se sonrojo levemente y le sonrío, a lo que Squalo también hizo…

—Ahora entiendo porque la obsesión de Xanxus por tus labios, Aisha—

—Squalo…—le regalo una sonrisa sincera y calidad que hizo que Squalo se sintiera en casa con tan solo ese gesto.

Después de ese grato momento de felicidad y con un paz en su alma que no tenia presidentes, Squalo salió y dejo pasa a Tsuna y al caballo salvaje…

—Aisha-San, como se encuentra!—

—Tsu-Kun, te e dicho miles de veces que me llames Ai-kun, no necesitas tanta formalidad conmigo— esta le extendió su mano dandole a entender de que quería que se sentara ahi junto a ella

—Mucha formalidad y para mi no ay un "Hola Dino?"—

—Haha, mi querido Dino, ven por favor quiero ver ese rostro tuyo—

Dino se sonrojo levemente a su petición, pero este accedió

—DINO! YA TE ESTAS PONIENDO TAN VIEJO!— a lo que consiguió a un Dino sonrojado al extremo y a un Tsuna riendo…

—A…Ai-Kun, por favor no digas eso…—

—Tsu-kun no me dejara mentir, Tsu-Kun, verdad que Dino cada vez esta mas viejo?—

—Eh… prefiero no decir nada Ai-Kun—

Pero de un de repente Tsuna se concentró y se quedo serio, tenia que preguntarle a Aisha-Kun que había pasado y también debía saber el porque de ese ataque hacia ella, tenia tanta curiosidad como nunca en su vida y solo Aisha le daría las respuestas por lo que entendió de Dino y Squalo…

—Etto… Ai-Kun, ¿que paso en ese rato que estuviste fuera?—

—Tsu-Kun, si quieres saber quien fue mi atacante y el del porque lo hizo, solo tienes que preguntarlo, no me molesta contar como fue que me enamore de Xanxus, quizás solo con esto entiendas un poco mas que Xanxus, no es tan malo como quiere hacerles creer…—

Ante estas palabras Tsuna y Dino quedaron perplejos, Xanxus… era alguien amable y bueno alguien como Dino o como Tsuna, en el pasado?… EN VERDAD?…

—Se llama Zako, mi mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de Xanxus, maestro de Squalo e ilusionista por pasatiempo, el es de las pocas personas que sabia que controlaba las 7 llamas, es un oponente tan fuerte o mas que Xanxus, en su corazón no había maldad, era puro como el cielo, me recuerda un poco a ti Tsu-kun— le sonrío dulcemente

—A…a mi?—

—Así es Tsuna, el odiaba lastimar a las personas y protegía a sus amigos y a sus subordinados, por no decir que a todo el mundo, odiaba pertenecer al mundo de la mafia, pero sabia que si quería proteger a sus seres amados, esta era una muy buena forma, odiaba que le llamaran Jefe, siempre decía que el era solo Zako o Zak, para acortar mas su nombre—

—Vaya, al parecer fue una buena persona—

—Mas de lo que crees Tsu-kun y por no mencionar que el era uno de los considerados a ser el Décimo Vongola, pero el lo rechazo, porque sabia que Xanxus había echo su mayor esfuerzo por lograr el puesto, así que sin pensarlo rechazo la petición directa de Noveno enfrente de la cara de Xanxus—

—No lo puedo creer, Zako?… el Gran y poderoso Poseidon de los mares?— ahora fue el turno de Dino el hacer una gran exclamación

—Así es Dino-kun, Zako lo rechazo porque el quería dedicarse a su familia Tritone—

—Dicen los rumores que al único que Squalo nunca pudo derrotar fue al gran Poseidon, es algo cierto entonces?—

—Sin duda Dino-kun, yo estuve presente en esa batalla, una batalla a muerte debo aceptar, pero cuando Zako le quito la espada y estaba a mililitros de cortar su garganta, separo su espada y dijo "No mataría a un amigo y menos a alguien tan hábil con la espada, vive y encuentra a quien puedas dejar vivo, solo a los que te venzan, a los que ganes, por favor matales, solo son una vergüenza para el arte del esgrima" —

—A si que por eso Squalo asesino a todos esos espadachines?—

—Que hábil Dino-kun…—a lo que se rio un poco Aisha, ya que lo había dicho con sarcasmo y un toque de ironía…

—Entonces Zako… sera alguien difícil de matar ah?—

—Y quien podría matar a Zako?—

Dino y Tsuna se quedaron callados viéndose a los ojos con un aura de preocupación, a lo que Aisha pudo sentir a la perfección, algo que ocultaban y seguro era algo importante, mal presentimiento, no podia ser tan imbecil Xanxus o si?… MALDITA SEA, SI LO ERA!…

—Tsuna, te pediré de favor que me traigas un poco de ropa, si no te molestaría…—le sonrío dulcemente a lo que el castaño no pudo negarse y fue a conseguir un poco de ropa para ella.

Al momento de salir Tsuna del cuarto, Aisha se dirigió a Dino con un semblante serio…

—Fue a matarlo verdad Dino…— escondió un poco su cara entre sus cabellos tratando de ocultar su vista llena de tristeza

—No pudimos evitarlo Aisha, sabes como es Xanxus y en cuanto a ti respecta…. se altera mas rápido de lo normal y bueno si tu fueras mi futura esposa creo que hubiera reaccionado igual…—

—Basta Dino, ahora déjame sola, si…— esta le sonrío tan cálidamente que Dino solo asintió y salió.

— **Con Xanxus—**

—Sigues siendo un oponente digo Xanxus… pero te noto cansado amigo mío, debiste quedarte con tu moribunda novia, hubiera sido lo mas sensato…— le sonrío con desagrado e ironía.

—Callate basura, no la menciones jamas, no mereces siquiera el poder presumir de que la conoces…— escupió con ira Xanxus

—Xanxus, Xanxus, Xanxus… cuando aprenderás a buscar con mas cuidado tus peleas, amigo mío, una vez te dije que no permitiría que Aisha se fijara en alguien mas y lo estoy cumpliendo… si no puede estar conmigo, aun menos contigo—

—Jamas podrás vencerme Zako y lo sabes…—

—Lo único que se querido amigo es que jadeas por el cansancio, estas herido en el brazo, tienes fuertes moretones en las costillas y estoy casi seguro que tienes un par de las mismas rotas… pero me puedo equivocar, ¿no es así?— le hizo una risa burlona

—Quizás tengas razón "Amigo Mío"… pero jamas me dare por vencido ante ti—

—Yare Yare… que molesto Xanxus, como siempre, pero esta bien, te dare el gusto de morir y reunirte con Aisha por ultima vez… HAHAHAHAHA, DEBERIAS DE VER LO PATETICO QUE TE VEZ JUSTO AHORA XANXUS…—

—Hmm… que molesto Zako…—

Zako le llevaba una gran ventaja de poder a Xanxus, como podría compararse el poder de una sola llama al de la 7?, es una mala broma seguramente, Xanxus sabia que no podia morir, le prometio a Aisha seguir con vida, porque siempre que se iba a una misión, ella siempre le pedía que regresara con vida y que si no lo hacia ella moriría, quería aferrarse a esa promesa Xanxus, pues si moría ella igual lo haría, pero si viva, quizás ella igual…

—¡ALTO!—

Se escucho la voz de…

— **Continuara…—**

Ne, bueno pobre Aisha, pero como ven no murió… la verdad es que si la iba a matar pero se me hizo muy cruel y mas por Xanxus y que tal les pareció el SqualoxAisha… super romántico, jajaja igual espero les guste, hasta la próxima actualización. :D


	4. Capitulo 4 Conociendo a tu enemigo

GEDEON AL HABLA:

—Ne! chicos, hoy me vinieron a la mente una buenísima idea y tenia que escribirla, así que este capitulo sera especial para contar un poco de la vida de Zako y puedan conocerle un poco mas, pues no me odien pero deben de entender que con la vida de Zako, ademas al final les tengo una bellísima sorpresa! :3

…

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me perteneces mas que Aisha, de ahi en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

¡Disfruten!

— **Conociendo a tu enemigo?…—**

No recuerdo bien cuando empezó todo, quizás fue desde que nací o mucho antes de esto… tengo muchos motivos para odiar al mundo, pero siempre tuve un motivo mas importante que me hacia ser mejor y proteger a lo que amaba…

—Padre, es verdad que me inscribiste a la academia de mafiosos?— Le decía un joven de ojos dorados y destellos naranjas, con una piel tan blanca y hermosa como la de las perlas de mar, un cabello bicolor puesto que todo era azabache, pero tenia un pequeño destello de color rojo sangre en uno de sus mechones de cabellos, si, el apuesto muchacho era Zako…

—Así es, hijo, pronto serás el líder de esta familia y quiero que seas el mejor, sin importar que o quien, tu serás el líder de esta familia—

Es difícil enfrentarte a un padre que siempre a estado orgulloso de ti, que te enseño esgrima, arquería, el funcionamiento de armas, a sobrevivir sin mas que una cuerda y una navaja suiza… si debo de estar agradecido en esta vida debe ser con el, así que hice lo que cualquier hijo y acepte mi destino.

—Padre, si usted me permite el decirle algo…—

—Mi pequeño Zako, tienes todo mi permiso, adelante…— le hizo una sonrisa cálida y asintió con la cabeza

—Padre, quisiera pedirle solo una cosa, ¿podría cancelar mi compromiso con la señorita Veronique?— le dijo con un leve sonrojo y con una vista de suplica.

—Z…zako… aun eres muy joven para entender, pero lo pensare y cuando regreses de la academia, te dare mi respuesta— le alboroto un poco el cabello

Jure que ese día me volvería el mejor, aun tenia 10 años, así que tenia tiempo antes de que entrara a la academia, me volvería el mejor, el mas fuerte, el mas hábil, para demostrarle a mi padre que no necesitaba el compromiso para que nuestra familia se volviera mas fuerte… así es, mi padre ignoraba que yo sabia a la perfección que sabia el motivo de mi compromiso con Veronique.

—¡DE NUEVO!—

—Pero joven Zako!, si continuamos con la practica de controlar las 7 llamas podría morir!…— decía el guardian mas viejo de la nube de su familia.

—HE DICHO QUE DE NUEVO LAOTSUO!— gritaba visiblemente enojado el joven de cabellos bicolor

—De seguir así querido Zako, te mataras, se razonable y deja que tu cuerpo descanse— decía una voz femenina mas suave que el terciopelo

—Veronique… quien dijo, que estaba lastimado?—

—Zako idiota, todo el mundo te lo esta diciendo, así que haz cazo por única vez en tu vida y descansa, necesito saber un poco mas de mi prometido…—

—Vale… DOY POR TERMINADA LA PRACTICA DE HOY…— en cuanto el joven dijo esto todos se fueron de inmediato

Debo aceptar que Veronique era hermosa, ojos verdeazulados como el mar, no un mar en tormenta sino, uno en calma y de un bello verdeazulado, su cabellera tan larga que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, de un color dorado, como el oro, una figura hermosa, senos grandes, una cintura pequeña y un trasero que a cualquier hombre le encantaría… pero su voz era tan fría cuando decía mi nombre, sus caricias tan secas que podia sentir como con su solo roce me secara el alma, sus hermosos labios jamas pintaban una sonrisa cálida o amable…

—Hace mucho que no vas a verme Zak…¿pasa algo?—

—Veronique…—

—Vero…Zak, eres mi prometido y sigues llamándome Veronique, como mis padres suelen hacerlo cuando me regañan por algo que hice o dije…—

—Lo lamento…me creerías si te digo que me gusta tu nombre completo?— *mentiroso*

—No…—

—Eres inteligente Veronique, así que si te tomare la palabra, necesitamos hablar—

Recuerdo que ese día le dije a Veronique que me iría a la academia para mafioso, que no la podría ver en un buen tiempo y que entendía si ella quería terminar nuestro compromiso, pero ella solo dijo que me esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara…IMBECIL! me repetí una y mil veces a mi mismo, se había enamorado de mi y yo IMBECIL! que lo permití, el punto era que me odiara y diera por terminado el compromiso…

Cuando entre a la academia tenia 15 años, me deje el cabello largo, a los hombros, mi cabello siempre se acomodaba solo, así que no tenia necesidad de peinarlo por las mañanas, una coleta o una simple pasada de mano por el, bastaba para que se acomodara…

En ese tiempo, logre apenas el control de 4 llamas, la del cielo que era nata en mi, la de la lluvia, la nube y la niebla, aun me faltan 3, pero aun tenia tiempo, puesto que ya dominaba mas de un arma con maestría sobre 4, artes marciales, esgrima, armas de fuego y arquería.

—VOOOI! si que eres bueno en el esgrima… Supervi Squalo— le dijo estirando su mano

—Un placer Supervi Squalo, Zako Visconti…— le miro esperando su reacción

—Eres el hijo de la familia Tritone?— le miro sorprendido

—Si… pero no es nada del otro mundo…—lo dijo notoriamente nervioso

—Con razón eres tan bueno en las armas, y cual es la tuya?—

—Hahaha… no tengo…—sonrío un poco nervioso a lo que dejo a un extrañado Squalo

—QUE! DEBERIAS DE TENER UN ARMA! Así como la mia es la espada, tu deberias tener la tuya, con tu toque personal…—

—Veras Squalo, si tengo un arma, pero aun no es momento de rebelarla al mundo, entiendes?—

—NO VISCONTI! NO TE ENTIENDO!… pero que mas da, espero pronto me la digas—

—Quizás así lo haga Squalo… quizás—

La verdad es que Squalo era muy curioso en ese entonces y desde que le dije aquello jamas se separo de mi, nunca creí que fuese porque quería mi amistad a toda costa, siempre creí que era para aprender mas sobre mi, quizás para derrotarme, pues se veía en sus ojos la avaricia del poder y no se detendría hasta lograrlo…

—Aquí viene el hijo del noveno Vongola!— grito una persona por el pasillo de la gigantesca academia y todos le abrieron paso a…

—XANXUS-SAMA!—

Decían todos mientras este imbecil pasaba por ahi… patético, así que decidí ignorarlos a todos y mas a ese gran imbecil de Xanxus… que de SAMA! no tenia ni la cara…

—Ag… que gente tan molesta— tomo sus libros y cruzo frente a Xanxus, haciendo que este se detuviera y se enojara.

—BASURA!, quien te crees para irrumpir en mi paso—

—ZAKO VISCONTI… y si tanto te molesta puedes tomar otro pasillo, niñato con complejo de superioridad… sabes conozco un libro buenísimo que habla de tu complejo, cuando se te pase el enojo, ven a buscarme y con gusto te lo dare— le dijo de forma irónica y con una risa burlona

—…B..basura…—

Hahaha, nuestra primera conversación, nada casual, solo que Xanxus, siempre fue todo lo que odie y yo todo lo que el odiaba, vaya amistad la nuestra, aunque debo admitir que de todas las personas en el instituto el era el mas real que tuve…

—Cuando cortaras ese maldito cabello de mujer Zako…—

—Cuando tu decidas el quitarte esa maldita pluma y el penacho de la cabeza amigo mío…—

—Hmmm… que igual largo me da ventajas, así podré jalarte de el cuando estemos peleando y ganare fácilmente…—

—Hahahaha, ni lo sueñes Xanxus…—

Nuestra amistad fue tan simple y a la vez tan compleja, yo nunca le pedi nada y viceversa, pero sin embargo yo siempre le mentí, jamas le confesé que podia manejar las 7 llamas del cielo, era algo que el nunca debería saber, pues de saberlo, estaba seguro que me hubiera hecho probarlo y después me hubiera querido retar…

—Y bien Zako, ya tienes tu arma?— le dijo un profesor visiblemente preocupado pues este no quería ninguno de los que ya manejaba con maestría.

—Si…— sonrío y después se levanto enfrente de la clase mostrando su arma

—Aqui esta, Poseidon—

Todos se quedaron perplejos al mirar que el arma de Zako era un simple…¿Tridente?…

—Zako… es que acaso un tridente es mejor a una espada o un arco?—

—Ciertamente profesor y déjeme mostrar el porque…—

El tridente que poseía no solo cambiaba en cuanto este se ponía en ataque, sino que también, este era el único instrumento que podia canalizar su fuerza y sus llamas, lo mortal de sus rápidos ataques apenas eran perceptibles al ojo humano, ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE?…

—D…de…de un solo golpe haz destrozado los 10 muñecos de prueba!…E…ESTO…NO ES POSIBLE!—

Todos veían con asombro a Zako, este había destrozado a 10 muñecos de prueba en un solo golpe y en menos de 10 segundos… como lo había logrado?… inclusive Squalo y Xanxus que se encontraban en ese lugar se quedaron anonadados del asombroso poder que Zako escondía.

—Claro que es posible profesor, mi arma es uno conmigo, cuando yo lo manejo este reacciona y se pone en guardia, cuando yo estoy tranquilo igual lo esta mi arma, es un vinculo de espíritu-arma, no todos lo lograran, pero puedo asegurarles que si yo pude, ustedes podrán— decía esto con una pequeña sonrisa macabra y en obvia ironía y sarcasmo, pues el sabia perfecto que nunca lo lograrían…

—Asombroso Zako, ahora mi pregunta es…¿Que sigues haciendo en esta academia?—

—Aprender de mis futuros aliados…—

—* _Oh enemigos*—_ Esto ultimo lo dijo para si y mantenía una sonrisa irónica.

después de esa practica, fue que la vi por primera vez, choco contra mi, era tan delicada tan frágil que con el simple choque en mi espalda me percate que era la dama mas hermosa que yo había visto…

—¡AUUCH! es que acaso me golpee con una pared, ¡dios como duele!—

—Se dice "LO LAMENTO, FUE MI CULPA"— fue lo primero que pude decir ante ella

—Si hubiera sido mi culpa, no estaría en el suelo ¡hombre estupido!—

—Que lindo vocabulario para una mujer… seguro serás una sirvienta…— vaya que tenia un carácter difícil esta mujer, pero me excedí ante mi comparación con la servidumbre…

—Vaya, que si eres clasicista, pero igual alguien como tu no merece una de mis disculpas, no te creas importante ¡Hombre Estupido!—

—Zako, mucho gusto… mujer de vocabulario variado…¿?—

—Aisha, un placer hombre muro—

—Vaya ese si es un mejor sobrenombre a "Hombre Estupido" y tu hermosa risa me lo acaba de confirmar—

A caso… si sonrío! no lo puedo creer! se ve tan hermosa así, creo que podría verla sonreír el resto de mi vida… AH AH! DEBO SONREIRLE IGUAL!…

—¡VENGA DEJA DE VERME HOMBRE MURO Y AYUDAME A LEVANTAR!—

—¡HAHAHA! Lo lamento Aisha, pero me perdí un poco en tus hermosos ojos— Y nunca mentí sus ojos agate son hermosos y en verdad me gustaban

—Si si, lo que digas ahora levantame o lárgate…—

—Que carácter, vamos princesa—

La cargue, era tan hermosa, tanto como una bella princesa… princesa… "MI PRINCESA"…

—QUE… QUEEEEEEE HACES ZAKO!—

—Estoy levantando a mi nueva princesa— Se sonrojo, lo conseguí… ahora se ve mas hermosa

—Ya bueno, ya puedes bajarme…—

A lo consiguiente asentí y la baje, que hermosa mujer, tenia que conocerla mas, si tenia que o de lo contrario moriría en no saber mas de ella…

Así pasaron los años… Ella me contó como perdió a su madre y después a su padre, como la familia Caravaggio la recogió y se hicieron cargo de ella, pero estaba en esa academia solo por trabajo, así es, ella era parte de la servidumbre y cuidaba de los jardines, sus amados jardines…

—Ne… Zako-kun, sabes porque amo a las flores?…—lo dijo con una mirada nostálgica y llena de tristeza

—¿Porque mi amada princesa?—

—Porque me recuerda a la gente que amo, como a ti!…— su sonrisa me deslumbro, en verdad me amaba, me sentía feliz en ese momento, mas feliz que cualquiera en ese asqueroso universo… podría morir feliz así… podría…

—Amame siempre Aisha, que yo nunca dejare de hacerlo—

Le dije al oído, tomándola entre mis brazos y mirándola a los ojos…

—Z…Zako…—

YO SE QUE LA DEBI BESAR EN ESE MOMENTO… DEBI HACERLO! AUNQUE XANXUS NOS INTERRUMPIERA! DEBI HACERLO…

—Zako… Squalo te necesita es urgente así que ve a ver que quiere que me vuelve loco…—

—Xa…Xanxus… idiota… mi princesa, me tengo que ir, pero mañana estaré aquí mismo a la hora de siempre…— me despedí, dandole un beso en la mano y tome camino a ver que quería Squalo…

Mala decisión, porque al llegar el no tenia nada que decirme, solo fue una invención de Xanxus?… EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA LO DIJO PARA QUEDARSE A SOLAS CON AISHA… MI AISHA?… MI PRINCESA?… MALDITO…

—ZAKOOOOOO! ZAKOOO!….—

Escuche su voz a lo lejos, ella venia corriendo, gritando mi nombre, juro que jamas me cansare de escuchar mi nombre en su boca…

—Princesa, que sucede?—

—Te…tengo una cita, así que perdoname Zako, pero hoy no podré estar en nuestro jardín—

— _*Xanxus…maldito*—_

—Princesa, no tienes porque preocuparte, ya sera mañana…— le sonreí por primera vez falsamente, no quería que notara mi dolor y mi enojo ante aquel hecho y mas porque ya sabia quien seria su cita…

Pero entonces… el día de la graduación yo tenia 18 años al igual que Xanxus y Squalo… era nuestra graduación, pero el imbecil de Xanxus, siempre arruinando las veladas, ataco a su supuesto padre, porque no era su padre… que tan imbecil se necesita estar para no darse cuenta que no era hijo del Noveno Vongola?… yo me di cuenta al instante en que los vi juntos… quizás seria su hijo de espíritu, pero juraba que no existía ninguna lazo de sangre… y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando el mismo me contó todo…

— _*Pobre Xanxus, tan mal estaba y me lo contaba a mi quien desde que decidió posar su vista en mi princesa, me convertí en su enemigo… pobre alma rota… así que porque no hacerlo sufrir mas?*—_

—Xanxus, amigo mío, ataca al noveno y quédate con el puesto que te corresponde, el te mintió, el jugo con tus sentimientos, haciéndote creer que eras el heredero legitimo de la Vongola, destrozalo, eres mas fuerte que el… tu llama lo dice…—

Se que nunca sere un santo, pero debo admitir que fue gracioso ver la reacción de Xanxus… hahahaha lo patético que se miraba en ese instante y lo frágil que se puso ante su enemigo… si que era triste y creo que hasta me dio un poco de pena, pero bueno, no iba a permitir que se quedara con Aisha…

PERO AISHA SE VOLVIO TAN ESTUPIDA Y CIEGA! Y LO PREFIRIO A EL POR ENSIMA DE MI!… mil veces maldito… y esa noche mo lo confeso…

—Zako, cuando termine esto, yo me ire con Xanxus a la mansion Varia—

— _*QUE?… ES REAL ESTO?…*—_

—PORQUE! Pensé que vendrías conmigo y mi familia Tritone—

—Zako, comprende, Xanxus me lo a pedido…—

—* _Agacho la mirada, maldita sea, se enamoro de el… le ama?*—_

—¡AISHA!…t…tu le amas? —

—¡Zako!…yo, no lo se, solo se que cuando estoy con el mi corazón late rápido y mi sonrisa sale tan natural, me sonrojo cada que me hace uno de sus cumplidos y…—

— _*MALDITA SEA… LO AMA!*—_

*La interrumpe*—Basta por favor, ya entendí, ahora lárgate con Xanxus, vete antes de que termine con tu felicidad—

—Zako, por favor, no me alejes de ti… yo no podría soportarlo…—

— _*Mi princesa esta llorando… oh no amor, aun no debes llorar, no todavía…*—_

—Lárgate, no quiero volver a ver tu cara…—

— _*Jamas la perdonare…jamas*—_

—Zako no, yo…—

s/f: se abre la puerta de un golpe

—PRINCESA, ES HORA DE CORRER—

—* _Squalo siempre de inoportuno… que no ve que estaba apunto de asesinarla?*—_

—Squalo que a pasado?—

—No hay tiempo, ahora vamos—

— _*Eres inteligente Squalo… mas de lo que esperaba… solo un estorbo*—_

Me miro con ira y odio, sabia que planeaba asesinarla, es que acaso pudo percibir mis actor con tan solo escuchar detrás de la puerta?… tiene buena percepción… acabare después con el, ahora mi objetivo principal es Xanxus…

—* _Mi vida no a sido fácil, pero debo aceptar que e tenido buenos momentos, ojalá Xanxus siguiera siendo mi mas leal y fiel amigo y Aisha… Aisha… habra muerto al fin?… no quería que esto acabara así mi amada princesa… yo siempre te amare y estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad*—_

s/f: Se escucha la voz de una mujer gritando

—¡ALTO!—

— _*La…la voz de una mujer… extrañamente familiar… es que podría ser…*—_

—Ve…Veronique— hizo una mueca de desagrado por la hermosa muchacha.

— _*Esto cada vez se pone mejor*—_ se dijo así mismo y después expulso una extraña y macabra sonrisa.

— **Continuara…—**

Gedeon aqui:

—Ne… bueno les dije que les tenia una sorpresa y la verdad es que… estoy haciendo a Zako en un pequeño sketch, quiero que vean lo guapo que es y lo bien parecido y porque Veronique se enamoro de el a primera vista o y si se que actualizo cada semana, pero esto se me ocurrió y dije "DAMN! NECESITO ESCRIBIRLO" y aquí esta… bueno en cuanto lo tenga, se darán cuenta, pues dejare un link donde puedan encontrar la imagen :3 y si se la podrán robar… bueno solo eso.

Caro-11 : no se te amo, jajaja gracias por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo esta locochona historia y ya no hagas cosas malas para que te impida el leer, jajaja y solo quiero darte de nuevo las gracias jajaja esta historia va de mi para ti :3…

Ciaossu :D


	5. Capitulo 5 ESCLAVO Y AMO

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que Aisha, Zako y Veronique, de ahí en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

¡Disfruten!

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos, en este episodio saldrán 2 personajes del manga, así que si no lo han visto y no saben quienes son al final explicare un poco acerca de ellos.

— **Esclavo y amo…—**

— _*Esto cada vez se pone mejor*—_ se dijo así mismo y después expulso una extraña y macabra sonrisa.

—ZAK! ALTO POR FAVOR!— decía esta con lagrimas en la comisura de sus hermosos ojos.

Zako, sabia que diría eso, así que sus movimientos ya estaban planeados…

—Ver…ni…que…— soltó su arma, provocando un gran asombro entre Xanxus y Veronique.

—Zak, sabia que no podías ser un demonio como todas las demás decían!—

La chica estaba visiblemente feliz, sus lagrimas habían cambiado por unas de felicidad, su ahora esposo, era de nuevo el hombre tranquilo y sonriente del que se enamoro desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella fiesta… así es Veronique, con tan solo 6 años se enamoro perdidamente al ver por primera vez al pelinegro.

—Vero, yo no queria…—

Este fue interrumpido por un abrazo de su esposa y sus dulces palabras.

—Ya no importa mi amor, mi amado Poseidón, mi cielo en el ma…—

Veronique no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió que un liquido viscoso emanaba de su ser… podría ser… Zako…

—Za…ko…— le dijo esta y callo de rodillas al suelo

—Oh Veronique… cuantas veces te entregaste a mi, cuantas veces sentiste amor por mi, cuando te besaba, cuando teníamos sexo, para mi no significo nada… nunca te ame, oh que triste fue haberte hecho creer que lo hacia… jejeje… ahora ya estarás mejor, solo duele por un momento, después desaparecerá…—

Los ojos, esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, se inundaban de lagrimas, podría ser… su amado mar de cielo le había asesinado sin piedad y ahora le decía que… nunca le amo…

—Por quien?— dijo esta

—Todas las noches me imaginaba que le hacia el amor a Aisha, tu solo eras el recipiente insípido, ella era la ilusión, el amor, el calor, el extasié…—

—Que patético eres Zako…— sonrío un poco mientras le seguían brotando lagrimas de sus ojos

—Jamas pedí estar a tu lado Vero-chan— le regalo una sonrisa fingida, de esas que le daba, desde la primera vez que supo que era su prometida.

—Descansa Vero-chan— y la dejo ahí en el suelo muriendo lentamente, mientras el embozaba una tétrica sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera petrificado.

Xanxus, estaba completamente sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos al 100%, como era posible que Zako, el amable, fuerte y divertido pudiera matar a alguien que conoció de por vida y fue tan rápido que sus ojos no vieron el momento en el que este recogido su tridente y se lo clavo en el abdomen…

—Eres solo una patética escoria que huye de la realidad y asesina por gusto… Zako… tu no mereces vivir— Le dijo Xanxus visiblemente cabreado recargando al máximo sus armas listas para disparar.

—Mhahaha… que divertido eres Xanxus-kun, pero aquí el único que no merece vivir eres tu, me quitaste el amor de Aisha y yo te la quite a ella— decía este con una sonrisa en la cara.

—HAHAHA! Y QUIEN TE A DICHO QUE ESTA MUERTA IMBECIL!…— dijo Xanxus tratando de hacer dudar a Zako y bajara la guardia.

—Xanxus… no te han dicho que mentir es de mala educación, no entiendo como mi amada Aisha pudo estar con alguien tan poco caballeroso y que aparte miente para distraer a su enemigo…hahaha…— decía este seguro pero con una pequeña duda, pero era obvio que no se lo haría notar a su contrincante.

—Piensa lo que quieras Zako, Aisha esta viva, solo para amarme eternamente— dijo este mostrando su anillo de compromiso y con una gran sonrisa.

—ESO ES MENTIRA XANXUS! ELLA JAMAS SE CASARA CONTIGO PORQUE ESTA MUERTA! MUERTA! MUERTAAAAA! TAN MUERTA COMO FELICIDAD!— comenzaba a desesperarse y a perder el control de su serenidad.

Xanxus sabia a la perfección que si Zako perdía la concentración por completo este perdería el control de las 7 llamas, pues requería de una completa paz y una concentración que solo los monjes tibetanos podrían lograr…Xanxus estaba maquillando un plan… ¡XANXUS QUE PLANEAS!…

—CON AISHA—

—Tsuna-kun, gracias por la ropa, me siento mas cómoda con ella y por cierto quiero agradecer a los 3 que me salvaron de la muerte, si no es mucho pedir…— le dijo esto con una sonrisa que sonrojaría a cualquiera… y el décimo vongola no era la excepción…

—HIIII! AI-CHAN!— dijo este de una forma tan adorable para su edad que Aisha se sonrojo y solo pudo reír amablemente…

s/f: de pasos, se abre una puerta y este sale.

— _*Lo lamento tanto Tsuna, pero debo hacer esto… si mi amado Xanxus muere, jamas me lo perdonaría*—_

Esta salió de su habitación, con una agilidad similar a la de un gato, era ágil, pero que podía hacer Aisha para salvar a su amado Xanxus, o es que acaso ella poseía alguna poder especial para poder ayudar…¿?

—CON XANXUS—

Ambos estaban severamente lastimados, ambos luchaban con determinación, aunque ambos peleaban por venganza, estas eran completamente diferentes, una venganza de odio y la otra por tristeza…

—Después de esto Xanxus, lo he pensado mejor y te volveré mi esclavo, veras el dolor y la pena que te causare y por todo lo que te queda de vida recordaras el como dejaste sola a Aisha en su lecho de muerte… Y TODO FUE TU CULPA!—

—Estas en un error Zako… Si vivo y me mantienes como esclavo, yo jamas me sentiré perdido o infeliz, pues se a la perfección que conocí el amor en la mejor mujer de la tierra, que pude amarla con intensidad, cada noche y comprobar que nuestras almas son una … siento pena por ti Zako… tanta pena porque jamas podrás tocar la piel de Aisha y amarle como yo lo hice…— embozo una sonrisa dulce de satisfacción al ver la reacción de Zako, podía sentir su aura de odio y sus ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

—YA BASTA SUCIA BASURA HUMANA!— grito Zako perdiendo por completo el control de sus emociones…

—HAHAHAHA! JAMAS PODRAS TENERLA ZAKO, NI EN ESTA VIDA NI EN OTRA!— casi lo conseguía cuando noto nuevamente la cara de Zako…

—Haz dicho…"Ni en esta vida ni en otra"?…— dijo este completamente sereno.

—Así es, escoria…— sentía un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

—Hmp… gracias por la maravillosa idea Xanxus…— sonrío este con gran felicidad…

—Jamas te dejare salir con vida de aquí Zako— tsk su plan no había funcionado o es que había cometido un error imperceptible para el?

Pero justo cuando ambos iban a lanzar sus ataques un resplandor blanco apareció, dejando a los combatientes asombrados… ¿que era esa llama blanca?

—Alto por favor…— dijo Aisha con lagrimas en los ojos

—¡AISHA!— respondieron los dos al unísono

—Zako… Xanxus… paren ya… por favor—

—…—

Hubo un silencio casi perpetuo, hasta que Zako lo rompió…

—Q…Que son esas llamas…Aisha?—

Aisha dio un gran suspiro, volteo a ver a ambos y dijo…

—Noche…—

—Noche?— dijo Xanxus

—No…noche?— dijo Zako

—Si… perdón Xanxus mi amado cielo, si no lo dije antes, pero tenia que ocultarlo de lo contrario volverían por mi…—

—Quien volviera por ti?…— dijo Xanxus

—Mi pasado…— dijo esta con un temor terrible en sus ojos y perdiendo toda sonrisa visible

—Tu llama Aisha… es idéntica a…— dijo Zako siendo interrumpido por Aisha.

—Vindice… lo se— le dijo con una sonrisa que le dejo completamente perplejo

—Entonces… tu eres una Vindice?— dijo Xanxus un poco molesto por la información oculta.

—¡JAMAS SERIA UNA VINDICE!… los odio— dijo con un poco de odio y después sonrío

—Vindice… pero es es…—

Y entonces aparecieron, los temibles Vindice, pero venia con ellos dos personas, uno de apariencia rara y un bebe, Aisha noto su presencia antes de que pudieran aparecer por completo, Xanxus y Zako se quedaron atónitos ante tal imagen…

—Aisha Pallavicino… cuanto tiempo sin vernos…— dijo Jagger sin inmutarse.

—¡VINDICE! QUE HACEN AQUI!— grito Xanxus sin poder moverse

—No estoy interesado en responder— dijo seco y frío como lo hacían todos los Vindice

—Hola Jagger, al parecer hoy estas con Bermuda…— sonrío esta sinceramente

—Sigues sin cambiar Aisha, pero estamos aquí por ti, al fin apareciste y esta vez te quedaras con nosotros para la eternidad— dijo Bermuda sin implicar ninguna sentimiento en su tono de voz.

—Bermuda, Jagger y zombies Vindice, yo no tengo porque obedecer sus leyes y reglas… puesto que yo soy la excepción a todas ellas…— sonrío alegremente y les dio la espalda.

Zako y Xanxus no crean lo que Aisha decía, "¿Ella es la excepción a las leyes y reglas Vindice de la mafia?", ¿porque?, algo pasaba y ninguno sabia bien que, como es posible…

—Xanxus— le llamo Aisha quebrando su transe y volteándola a ver con ojos de asombro.

—Aisha…— dijo este

—Mi amado Xanxus, antes de que sigas perturbando tu mente con pensamientos sobre mi y Vindice, déjame contarte toda la verdad…— le dijo esta caminando hacia el y quedando frente a frente.

—Hazlo…— gruño Xanxus

—Gracias…—

Aisha lo abrazo y unas llamas comenzaron a envolverlos, de repente estos desaparecieron, dejando a un Zako asombrado a tal grado de no poder cerrar la boca y a un Jagger y Bermuda cabreados al máximo, pues ella tenia razón, "Ella es la excepción a las leyes y reglas de la mafia"…

—Así que… tu eres El gran Poseidon?…— Dijo Jagger mirando fijamente a Zako y con una sonrisa tan tenebrosa como "Jeff the Killer" o quizás mas…

—CON AISHA Y XANXUS—

Aisha llevo a Xanxus a un lugar muy lejos, desconocido para Vindice y cualquier alma humana, ahí podrían hablar y aclarar por una buena vez que relación tenia ella con Vindice…

—Es un lugar hermoso, no crees Xanxus?— decía Aisha con una sonrisa

—Habla…— dijo serio

—Esta bien…—

— **CONTINUARA…—**

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Hola, bueno los dos personajes son Bermuda el ex-arcobaleno de la llama de la noche , el fundador y el líder de Vindice y Jagger el aparece por primera vez cuando Giotto y Cozarto anuncian que Simon se retira del mundo de la mafia después de la traición de Daemon y después vuelve a aparecer en la batalla de los arcobaleno y siempre esta con Bermuda. (por cierto que ambos tienen poquito mas de 400 años) D:

Caro-11: Ne, veras Zako si esta como enfermo, porque ama/odia a Aisha y la pobre que aun se preocupa por el y de echo Squalo tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia, ademas de que siempre amo a Aisha en secreto (Ay pobre :/) y si que me inspiras un montón, aunque también me inspiro de lo que veo, escucho o incluso imagino, pero siempre es mejor cuando ay alguien que te ayuda a inspirarte. :3

Ne por cierto, hoy sábado subir este porque el siguiente episodio es mas largo ya que contare la historia de Aisha (AL FIN) y lo subiré el Lunes como siempre.

Ciaossu.


	6. Capitulo 6 Un corazón ciego

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que Aisha, Zako y Veronique, de ahí en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos, en este episodio saldrán 2 personajes del manga Jagger y Bermuda.

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LEMON, LEA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

¡Disfruten!

— **Un corazón ciego…—**

—Es un lugar hermoso, no crees Xanxus?— decía Aisha con una sonrisa

—Habla…— dijo serio

—Esta bien…— dijo Aisha

—Escucho…— se sento y se recargo en un árbol, mirandola fijamente.

—Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenia 8 años y…

—FLASHBACK—

Ese día era negro, era una noche obscura, sin luz de luna y las nubes cubrían a la perfección el cielo estrellado, estábamos en casa, mi madre ese día volvió a tener una recaída y el doctor estaba adentro con ella, revisándola, no como cada mes, sino esta vez de emergencia…

—Papi…— dijo una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años, con una voz angelical y cálida.

—Mi princesa, que pasa— dijo este tomándola en brazos

—Porque el Doctor de mami, vino esta vez dos veces al mes?— Aisha a pesar de ser una niña dulce, pequeña y con modales de los cuales presumir, era muy inteligente y notaba las cosas a la perfección.

—Mi princesa, mami se puso muy mal esta vez y parece ser que ya no hay nada que hacer…— decía su padre con la voz quebrada

—Puedo ver a mami… papi?…—

—Cuando salga el doctor, podremos entrar, por ahora tendremos que ser pacientes, esta bien— sonrío melancólicamente

—Si papi— le sonrío y le abrazo fuerte del cuello

20 minutos después…

—¡DOCTOR!— dijo su padre

—Señor Pallavicino… ¿podemos hablar en privado?— dijo esto refiriéndose a Aisha

—Mi princesa, porque no te adelantas tu a ver a mami, yo acompañare al doctor a la puerta, seria de mala educación no hacerlo— le sonrío

—¡MAMI Y YO ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO POR TI PAPI!— dijo la niña entrando corriendo al cuarto de su madre

—CUARTO DE LA MADRE—

—¡Mamma Mamma!— se acosto en la cama abrazando a su mamá

—Mi ángel, con tanto amor que me das, seguro me pondré excelente!— dijo animadamente su madre y dandole una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

—Mami, ¿Cuando tu mueras, esperaras por mi?…— dijo la niña recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y esta le acariciaba suavemente su cabello

—Cuando eso pase, te esperare, todo el tiempo que sea, para volvernos a ver, es una promesa— se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

—Y yo te prometo seguir la tradición de las rosas y amarte siempre…¡SIEMPRE!— a lo ultimo la niña levanto su cabeza y alzo los brazos para especificarle que "SIEMPRE" lo cumpliría, a lo que la madre se le salieron un par de lagrimas y sonrío mas.

—Mi ángel, recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco?— le dijo tomando sus pequeñas manos

—Mmmm… lo de la sonrisa?— puso cara de duda

—Eso mismo mi ángel, prométeme, no, no, jurarme que siempre sonreirás desde el fondo de tu corazón y siempre va a ser una sonrisa honesta, de no ser así, entonces no quiero que sonrías…—

—YO AISHA, LE JURO A MAMI QUE SIEMPRE SONREIRE HONESTAMENTE Y EL DIA QUE NO LO HAGA DE ESA FORMA, YO JAMAS VOLVERE A SONREIR— sonrío la niña cálidamente

—Ahora dame un abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla mi ángel—

Se abrazaron fuertemente y la niña le dio no solo un fuerte beso, sino muchos, casi incontables…

—CON EL PADRE—

—Entonces doctor? Dígame la verdad, sin rodeos…—

—Lo lamento mucho señor Pallavicino, pero a su esposa le queda aproximadamente menos de 1 mes, ella ya lo sabe y lo a tomado bastante bien, por favor haga que sus días sean cálidos y felices, páselos con su hermosa familia, pues el final esta cerca…—

—Gracias Doctor— le dio una sonrisa y lo despidió

El padre regreso corriendo a la habitación de su amada esposa, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, para que su hija no pudiera notar que había estado llorando, pues a su princesa no le gusta ver a nadie en mal estado y mucho menos a los que ama.

—EN EL CUARTO DE LA MADRE—

s/f: se abren las puertas del cuarto

—¡MIS DOS AMADAS Y HERMOSAS MUJERES!— dijo este feliz

— PAPI!— grito la niña

—RAFAEL!— dijo la mujer feliz, pues ahora estaban sus dos amores aquí con ella

—Felicia…— dijo casi en un susurro, mientras corría hacia ella y agarraba a su pequeña para abrazarlas a las dos y llenar a su mas grande amor de besos, de cariño, de amor, de pasión, de todos los mas hermosos sentimientos que pudiera encontrar en ese momento.

—Papi y yo llenaremos de besos a mami!— dijo la niña feliz

—ASI ES LLENAREMOS A LA REINA DE MUCHO AMOR Y BESOS!— por poco se le salen las lagrimas cuando dijo esto.

—Bueno que les parece, si de hoy en adelante todos dormimos en esta cama!— dijo su madre regalándoles una sonrisa tan cálida y llena de amor que los dos contestaron al unísono

—¡SI!—

Después de ese día, dormían juntos, mamá, papá y la pequeña hija… pasaron días, y todo iba bien, hasta que llego el fatídico día…

Rafael desperto antes que su hija por primera vez y este iba a despertar a su amada esposa, cuando…

—Buenos días mi amada Reina— le dijo al oído pues no quería despertar a su hija

—…— no hubo respuesta

—Felicia, vamos despierta…— la movió un poco, pero seguía sin responder

—…—

Acerco su mano para poder sentir si respiraba, pero era nulo, ella, ya había muerto, este se levanto cual rayo y tomo a su hija en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla, la cargaba por los pasillos para llevarla lejos de esa habitación, no quería que recordara a su madre muerta durmiendo junto a ella, le marco a uno de sus guardianes, para que arreglaran lo del funeral y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso en este momento…

—Milo…— llamo este a su guardián de la lluvia

—Jefe, que sucede?…—

—Ve al cuarto de mi mujer y recoge su cuerpo, yo me quedare con mi hija, prepara todo y avisa a los demás— su voz estaba quebrada y dolida, su jefe, el pudo notar su voz, a pesar de que estuvieran hablando por teléfono…

—Así será jefe…— no dijo mas y colgó

Rafael y su pequeña se fueron a otra habitación de la mansión, la mas alejada y recostó a su pequeña y la abrazo fuerte a el, pudiendo ver como restregaba su carita en su pecho, era tan adorable y eso le hacia sacar mas lagrimas…

—Felicia… porque ahora…— decía en una voz casi imperceptible y con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas… cuanto le dolía.

Cuando la niña por fin despertó, este le abrazo muy fuerte y la niña pudo entender, así que le abrazo…

—Papá, mamá se a ido?—

Ante tal pregunta, no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar, la niña lo entendió y abrazo mas fuerte a su padre, a ella se le comenzaron a salir sus lagrimas, no quería, pero las lagrimas nunca piden permiso para salir…

—Papi, yo te voy a dar mucho amor, por favor no llores…— decía la niña con lagrimas en su hermoso agate y pequeño rostro.

Rafael al escuchar esto se limpio las lagrimas y le dijo…

—Ahora solo somos nosotros, pero mamá nos cuidara siempre y tenemos que sonreír, pues ella sufría cuando nos veia tristes…— le dijo a su hija viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque este le doliera.

—¡SI PAPÁ!— asintió la niña y ella igual sonrío desde el fondo de su corazón.

El entierro paso, ellos asistieron, al igual que todos sus subordinados y aliados, uno de ellos los Vongola…

—Nono, viejo amigo…— dijo Rafael abrazando a su mas viejo y grande amigo

—Lo lamento Rafael, en cualquier cosa que pueda ayuda, solo dime— ofreció el Vongola Nono.

—Nono, jamas e pedido nada de ti amigo mío y no comenzare ahora, a Felicia le gustaban tus visitas, se emocionaba, porque encontraba en ti a un mejor amigo y se, bueno, nos divertimos con todo lo que recordábamos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, así que si ay algo en lo que puedas ayudarme, ya lo haz echo al venir aquí…— le regalo una calurosa y reconfortante sonrisa a su amigo

—Rafael…— lo miro con dulzura, pero se percato de algo… alguien estaba tomando su mano y se escondía…

—Papi?…— dijo la niña

—Aisha, mi princesa— la tomo en brazos y el nono Vongola pudo verla mejor…

Algo estaba mal… no podía saber que era, pero la niña no era común y corriente, no, ella…

—Rafael, una hija?—

—Jajaja si… casi nadie se entero de eso y hace mas de 8 casi 9 años que no nos vemos, así que se me olvido decirte… perdona…— se disculpo este

—Vale no ay problema, pero ya sabes cual es su flama?…— pregunto este

—Mmmm… la verdad es que no creo que tenga flama, Felicia no poseía una y yo sabia que tenia una flama cielo desde que cumplí los 5… así que…— le interrumpió Nono

—Mañana iré a tu casa y llevare a un amigo, el es muy hábil haciendo que los niños saquen sus verdaderas Flamas y que no te engañe su edad, a pesar de tener 18, es excelente— le dijo noveno con una sonrisa

—Bien, pues mi princesa y yo los esperaremos con ansias, verdad Aisha?—

—Así es señor Nono Vongola, los esperaremos con ansias— dijo la niña

El entierro termino y se fueron todos a sus casas…

—AL DIA SIGUIENTE—

Aisha y su padre seguían durmiendo juntos, pues se volvió una tradición en tan corto tiempo que la utilizaron…

—PAPAAAAAA! YA LEVANTATE POR FAVOOOOR! QUE HOY VENDRA EL JEFE VONGOLA!— gritaba la niña para que su padre se levantara

—5 minutos mas mi princesa…— solo se lo decía para hacerla enojar

—QUE NOOOOO, POR FAVOOOOOR YA!—

Este se levanto y cargo a su hija, su pequeña le ayudaba todas las mañanas a decidir que traje usar y que corbata ocupar, se podría decir que su hija le vestía. Este se vistió se arreglo y su hija hizo lo mismo, ambos bajaron a desayunar juntos como todas las mañanas, después fueron a su oficina y Aisha ayudaba en lo que podía a su padre…

—Papá, a que hora llegaran los invitados?— dijo la niña con suma curiosidad

—Llegaran a las 2…— le sonrío

—PERO PAPÁ! YA SON LAS DOS!— le dijo la niña preocupada

—¿YAAAA!? ¡VAYAMOS A RECIBIRLOS!— le dijo a su hija y la tomo en brazos y corrieron hasta la entrada

Esas escenas se hicieron cotidianas en la casa de los Pallavicino, por eso verlos juntos "Padre e Hija" les era completamente normal, verlos correr, jugar, perseguirse o incluso trabajar juntos, era típico.

—Listo llegamos antes de que tocaran la puerta mi princesa!— le dijo levemente agitado y con una sonrisa divertida.

—Papá! arreglare tu corbata!— le decía su pequeña niña que no sabia como hacerlo pero con esa expresión le recordó a Felicia y sonrío melancólicamente.

—Que quede hermosa la corbata! al igual que tu mi princesa!— le dijo

s/f: se abre la puerta y entran dos hombres

—Bienvenidos sean Vongola Nono y Reborn— les regalo una sonrisa, a pesar de que era la primer vez que veía al asesino, este ubicaba a la perfección sus rasgos, pues su nombre era muy sonado en el mundo de la mafia.

Reborn solo asintió y fijo su mirada en la pequeña Aisha.

—Mi querido amigo Rafael, sabes que conmigo no necesitas presentaciones, ahora vamos a ver que hace tu pequeña y si posee tu llama!— dijo Nono muy contento.

Ambos amigos iban platicando y riendo, mientras el hombre con patillas rizadas iba caminando atrás de ellos, sin fijar la mirada en la pequeña, a lo que ella sintió su mirada y volteo a verlo, se le quedo viendo, lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, arriba y abajo, hasta que termino y le regalo una sonrisa muy sincera, se soltó del agarre de su padre y fue justo con el hombre.

—Usted señor Reborn, es muy amable y alguien bueno… será un placer tenerlo aquí— le sonrío aun más.

Este comentario dejo perplejo al sicario y fue como si ella pudiese leer su espíritu… su alma… saber lo que había en su corazón y leerlo por completo, nunca se había sentido así, indefenso… no, no era la palabra, era mas bien como…

—Bien aquí pueden practicar— dijo Pallavicino

Reborn solo asintió y le dijo que lo acompañara al centro, a lo que Aisha acepto y lo acompaño…

—Bien, ahora quiero que canalices toda tu determinación y la imagines en forma de llama—

—Determinación…¿?— la niña no sabia a lo que se refería.

—Cuando te determinas a hacer algo o a conseguir algo o… a proteger a alguien, es un propósito sumamente fuerte y denso—

—Mmmm… yo… yo quiero ayudar a papá en todo y que se sienta orgulloso de mi— dijo la niña apretando sus puños y con una mirada fuerte y llena de determinación.

—Ahora imaginalo y convierte esa determinación en una llama— dijo este

La niña lo intento y lo intento… hasta que se tenían que marchar los invitados… Nono le dijo a Pallavicino que Reborn volvería una vez por semana para que esta lo lograra, que no se preocupara, el sentía que su hija tenia una llama… "Intuición Vongola"…

Y así fue, primero una vez por semana, después 2 veces por semana, después 3 veces por semana y así hasta que paso un año… Cuanto habría deseado el padre que la niña jamas hubiera logrado tener una llama…

—¡YA BASTA DE JUEGOS AISHA!— el hombre del traje le grito

—YA DEJA DE GRITARME REBORN! YO LO LOGRARE! POR PAPÁ, POR MAMÁ, PORQUE YO QUIERO PROTEGER A TODOS LOS QUE AMO!—

Y se mostró unas llamas blancas, tan hermosas, pero desconocidas, que… que era aquella llama que ninguno de los guardianes poseían?…

—REBORN! REBORN! TE DIJE QUE LO LOGRARIA!— gritaba la niña feliz.

El Vongola y Pallavicino se quedaron atónitos… esa llama ya la conocían, perteneciente a la temible Vindice, pero como… como era posible…

—YA BASTA AISHA!— le grito su padre enojado

—NO! YA LO E LOGRADO! Y SE QUE PUEDO SER MAS FUERTE PADRE! LOS PROTEGERE!— gritaba la pequeña, pues quería ser la mas fuerte.

—AISHA! TE AH DADO TU PADRE UNA ORDEN!— le grito Reborn.

—NO! NOOOO! NOOO!— comenzaba a enojarse.

Cuando el sicario le disparo a los pies un poco lejos, pero la niña lo noto y se enojo mas…

—TU!… PORQUE ME ATACAS!— la niña ya estaba enojada al 100! como se atrevia a atacarle.

Y de repente la llama blanca, cambio a una negra, fuerte, temible, macabra, única… ni siquiera los de Vindice…

—NONO!— grito Rafael

—Rafael… esa llama es…— dijo este un poco nervioso.

Nono, había leído un poco de una llama negra, gracias a las notas de Giotto, pero no era mas que un párrafo y esta decía "Nunca perturbar al guardián de la llama negra"… Y justo era lo que habían echo…

—Tu hija es la guardiana de la llama negra, jamas creí que vería esto con mis ojos— dijo preocupado el nono vongola.

—VINDICE!— grito Reborn.

—Hemos venido por el guardián de la llama negra— dijo este Vindice un poco diferente a los que habían conocido los hombres… a este se le veía el cabello y se le podían ver los ojos y la boca… quien diablos era, se preguntaban.

—NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI HIJA!— grito Rafael corriendo hacia su hija para abrazarla.

—Será mejor que no interfieran y nos den al guardián de la llama negra ahora— repito el mismo hombre Vindice

s/f: sonó un disparo y todos voltearon a la persona que lo lanzo.

—Ya basta, porque tienen tanto interés en la niña?— pregunto el asesino

—Eso no tenemos porque responderlo, solo venimos por lo que hemos esperado por siglos— dijo otro Vindice

—PUES SIGAN ESPERANDO! SOLO LA TOCARAN CUANDO YO MUERA!— les grito Rafael

—Fácil…— dijo el Vindice al que se notaba un poco de su cara

Este se movió con una velocidad increíble y ataco a Rafael alejándole de su hija, y fue a donde había caído.

—Q…Quien eres demonio…Vindice— dijo Rafael

—Jagger… humano— respondió

Lo volvió a golpear, la niña estaba perpleja y no podía mover ni un músculo, tenia miedo, sus llamas ya había desaparecido, entonces una cadena aprisiono el cuello de la niña jalando hacia ellos, Reborn vio tal acto y trato de jalarla, pero un Vindice se lo impidió.

—DEJEN A LA NIÑA!— dijo enojado el de patillas rizadas

—Esto no te concierne, aléjate y no te metas con lo que nos pertenece— le respondio

El hombre de las patillas se quedo perplejo…como llego tan rápido a donde estaba y que asuntos eran, jamas había sido curioso y se había limitado siempre a no ser imprudente, pero jamas había visto a Vindice tan interesado en una persona y mucho menos a una niña… será que quieren su llama?

—NO DEJARE QUE SE LA LLEVEN— grito el sicario

—No te estamos pidiendo permiso niño sicario, ahora huye como lo a echo el Vongola Nono…—

No había huido, simplemente lo alejaron del peligro, pues cualquier cosa que tuviera implicado a los Vindice eran de sumo riesgo y no pondrán al líder de los Vongola en riesgo. Reborn se zafó del Vindice y corro hacia Aisha, tomo su mano y la niña reacciono… demasiado tarde.

—Mi…mi…padre… ayudalo a el Reborn…— le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

—Pero y tu… Aisha…— pregunto este

—No importo, por favor ayudalo…—

El de patillas asintió y se alejo, corrió hacia el padre de la niña moribundo y lo socorrió, el hombre pudo notar como se llevaban a la niña con un grillete en el cuello… que insulto… que tristeza…

—Re…Rebo…rn…— dijo el hombre moribundo

—Que pasa Pallavicino?— dijo este

—Yo moriré, pues ya me han quitado todo, a mi reina y a mi princesa…— dijo el hombre con lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos agate

—Yo… yo… lo…— no pudo terminar de decir el sicario porque fue interrumpido por el hombre

—Esta bien, pero te voy a pedir que investigues de esas llamas y porque mi hija que esta viva posee la llama de la noche…— dijo el hombre para después tropezar y caer.

—Espera! QUE?… LA…LA… LLAMA DE LA NOCHE?— pregunto un poco confundido, el no sabia de un octavo elemento, pero creía que era solo un mito.

—Así es Reborn, busca bien en las notas de Giotto, si Vindice la quiere es para algo macabro… tu tienes que hacerlo por mi…— le dio una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón

—Así lo haré Rafael Pallavicino— le miro con determinación a cumplir lo que le pedía.

—Te lo encargo…— y con estas ultimas palabras Rafael cerro sus ojos para jamas volverlos a abrir.

—STOP FLASHBACK—

—Entonces Vindice, te llevo con ellos cuando tu solo tenias 9… casi 10 años?— dijo Xanxus con un poco de dificultad pues no lo sabia.

—Así es amor, Vindice me enseño todo lo que se y como ocupar mis llamas… ambas— dijo ella con una mueca de tristeza.

—Prosigue…—

—Bien… Entonces al llegar a Vindice…

—CONTI. FLASHBACK—

Lejos del mundo humano, estaban en un castillo, lúgubre y tétrico, nadie sabia donde quedaba ese castillo pues Vindice lo tenia fuera de los mapas de todo el mundo… en medio de un mar tan peligroso como traicionero, con un clima horrible, siempre nevaba y hacia frío, viejo, con polvo, y solo podían llegar a el por medio de los portales que solamente ellos podían crear…

—Porque me han traído a este sitio tan lúgubre— dijo la niña

—Pronto le darán una respuesta— respondo Jagger

Justo ahí en medio de un gran salón se encontraba un trono y un… ¿bebé?

—Pregunta lo que desees a Bermuda— dijo un Vindice

—Supondré que es el bebé de apariencia tétrica que esta sentado en el trono— hablo la pequeña

—El descubrir tus llamas te a dado sabiduría— le dijo Jagger

—Quizás si… quizás no…— le dijo

—Como sea, este será tu hogar por el resto de tu… eternidad— dijo sin inmutarse

—P…por el resto de mi eternidad?— se asusto la pequeña

—Así es, tu llama, la blanca, solo pertenece a Vindice y la llama negra… no es de nadie— dijo esto para después salir de la gran habitación donde se encontraba el trono.

Se acerco, lentamente al bebe en el trono y le hablo…

—Usted es Bermuda-San…?— pregunto

—Que buena deducción posees guardiana de la llama negra— le saludo

—Si me permite, quisiera saber el porque estoy aquí…—

—Porque te necesitamos— respondió el bebé

—Y porque mi llama es como la de ustedes?—

—Nosotros los Vindice, estamos muertos, por eso poseemos la llama de la noche, la misma que tu posees, siendo la mas fuerte de todas las llamas y es raro que un ser vivo posea nuestra llama, esa es una y la segunda es porque, tu tienes la llama que hace cientos de años desapareció — le respondio

Pero la niña no estaba conforme con esa respuesta así que prosiguió…

—Muertos?… ósea que todas las personas que mueren… ¿Son Vindice?— se le ilumino un poco la mirada, pues quizás su mamá estaría ahí!…

—No, solo los Arcobalenos, tienen derecho a convertirse en Vindice—

—Arco…Balenos?—

—Los guardianes del poder del arco iris, pero también poseedores de su maldición…—

—Pero yo no soy una arcobaleno y tampoco estoy muerta…¿?— dijo la niña visiblemente extrañada.

—Eso es lo que mas me extraña… suficientes preguntas por hoy, mañana después de tu entrenamiento podrás seguir preguntando, ahora descansa.—

Termino este de hablar y Aisha solo pudo asentir, se retiro y afuera le esperaba un Vindice, que la llevaría a su cuarto… su nuevo ¿hogar?…

—AL DIA SIGUIENTE—

El entrenamiento dio comienzo, Jagger le enseñaba a ocupar su llama blanca y a pelear, el tenia un poder sorprendente, era cruel y sádico con ella, no le daba paz al entrenamiento, el no estaba cansado, pero ella si y su cuerpo le dolía, tenia moretones y pequeñas cortadas… para ser su primer día, era bastante rudo…

—Bermuda-san, estoy aquí para continuar con las preguntas— dijo la niña

—Adelante…— contesto

—Porque poseo la llama negra?—

—Hmm… veras, hace cientos de años que estamos vivos, cuando conocimos a la primera generación de los Vongola, Giotto en una ocasión menciono la llama negra, justo después de que pasara lo de Simon y Vongola, fue ahí cuando intervenimos, le pedimos que nos contara mas acerca de esa llama negra, pero solo dijo que la vio manifestarse frente a el, vio que quien la poseía era una mujer de ojos como los tuyos y piel tan blanca como la luz de la luna y que poseía un aura tranquila y apacible, era fría la llama, y la mujer solo le confeso que si alguna vez la llama se volvía a aparecer en el camino Vongola, que jamas nadie le perturbase o conocería la verdadera obscuridad… de alguna forma posees características de esa mujer extraña—

La niña se quedo un poco preocupada, entonces no sabia de donde provenía la llama negra y mucho menos sabían que elemento era…

—Me conformare solamente con esta pregunta Bermuda-san, ahora me retirare— dijo la pequeña.

—Hasta después niña…— dijo

—Aisha, ese es mi nombre…— contesto regalándole una sonrisa cálida

—Entonces, hasta después Aisha— respondió

La niña al salir de esa habitación y se fue directo a su cuarto, era acogedor de alguna forma extraña y bizarra y siempre que regresaba había comida, no era la mejor, pero con hambre hasta las piedras le sabrían bien, al llegar se sentó en una pequeña mesita que estaba en su habitación y comenzó a comer y recordaba a su madre en silencio, su familia antes de que todo esto pasara, su padre… habría sobrevivido, algo le decía que no, pero que siempre estaría con ella, después de terminar su cena, esta se curo la pequeñas heridas y se fue a dormir…

Y así fueron por muchos años más, hasta que la niña al cumplir 13 ya era capaz de derrotar a Jagger, podía dominar a la perfección sus llamas blancas, aunque la negra aun le era un misterio, ese día era su cumpleaños numero 14 y sabia perfecto que lo volvería a festejar sola en su habitación… o eso creía.

—Bueno, mi entrenamiento cada vez se me hace mas fácil, Jagger es bueno, pero pronto yo seré mejor, ademas hoy se a portado bien conmigo, me dejo ir antes de la hora de siempre, sus muestras de aprecio me dan un poco de escalofríos…—

Se quedo parada frente a la gran habitación del trono donde siempre encontraba a Bermuda-San , ya no quería saber nada mas de la llama negra, pero seria bueno saber una ultima cosa… Esta abrió las puertas y fue directo a Bermuda.

—Bermuda-san, tengo una pregunta para usted…— dijo la niña

—Y cual es esa pregunta?—

—Las reglas y las leyes de la mafia… aplican en mi?—

—Las leyes aplican a todos los que posean una llama del cielo, pero tu caso es diferente, conocemos tu llama blanca, pero de la negra no poseemos ningún conocimiento, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente pertenece al cielo…— termino

—Gracias Bermuda-san, ahora con su permiso me retiro— dijo la niña regalándole una sonrisa

—Por cierto, " Buon Compleanno"— le dijo con una voz monotonía y fría… casi fría, se percibía calor en esas palabras…

—Muchas gracias Bermuda-San— esta se sonrojo y sonrío aun mas.

La niña se retiro y se fue a su habitación, como era de esperarse, sus alimentos ya estaban ahí así que se dispuso a comerlos y después de terminar se dio una larga y relajante ducha, se puso su pijama y se metió a las sabanas… se quedo dormida…

—SUEÑO DE AISHA—

—Aisha… Aisha… Aisha—

Escuchaba la niña que decían su nombre, era la voz de una mujer, era una voz cálida, no como la de su madre, pero le daba paz y serenidad…

—Quien… quien es?— dijo

—Aisha, voltea—

La niña volteo y vio a una mujer de una belleza inigualable, cabellos color oro, labios rojos cual carmín, ojos del color agate, como los suyos y una sonrisa tan cálida que en vez de asustarse esta provoco que se sintiera feliz y tranquila.

—Aisha, e estado esperando tanto por este momento, pequeña niña, tu posees mi llama, pero para pasarte la herencia de ella, primero tengo que sacarte de Vindice, ellos no pueden saber de esta poderosa y única llama— le dijo la mujer

—Esta bien, pero si escapo y me vuelven a encontrar?— pregunto visiblemente preocupada

—Porque no podrá encontrarte, escaparas a un lugar que solo yo conozco y que nadie mas que nosotras podemos encontrarlo— le sonrió

—Entonces hagamos…— dijo feliz

—Escucha bien mi niña, cuando haces los portales tu piensas donde quieres estar y estos te llevan directamente a ese lugar, bueno esta vez imagina que quieres estar dentro del mundo de la llama negra y este te llevara directo, ahí te veré y te contare mas sobre esta hermosa y cálida llama…— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

—Esta bien— respondió

—Ahora despierta Aisha y ven lo mas rápido que puedas— le dijo la mujer

Aisha despierto, aun era temprano, las 5 de la mañana para ser precisos, así que salir de la cama, se cambio y utilizo su llama, hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y el portal apareció, entro con dudas pero decidida.

La niña apareció en un hermoso jardín estilo japonés, lleno de sakuras, y flores de todo tipo, de todos los colores y un hermoso riachuelo que pasaba en calma alado de el mas viejo de los sakuras, el clima era cálido, acogedor, perfecto…

—Aisha, al fin nos conocemos— dijo la mujer

—Etto… pero no se su nombre…—dijo la niña apenada

—Cierto mi niña, hahaha que torpe soy, mi nombre es Tristania— le sonrío

—Mucho gusto Tristania, ahora por que estoy aquí—

—Porque te heredare todos mis conocimientos de la llama negra—

—Entonces tu eres su dueña?— le pregunto la niña

—Mmm… si algo así, somos las únicas que poseemos la llama final, la llama mas poderosa de todas, pero también la mas peligrosa, pues si no controlas tus sentimientos, podrías morir— le dijo la mujer un poco seria.

—Entiendo, pero que atributo es esa llama negra?—

—Así como la llama de la noche se obtiene cuando mueren los arcobalenos, la llama negra se obtiene con vida de estos, son el Jing y el Yang, el balance de este mundo, solo un corazón puro y noble podría obtener esta herencia y tu fuiste mi elegida desde el día en que naciste, eres amable, pura de corazón, candidata perfecta para la llama del cielo, pero tu destino no era la llama del cielo, mi niña, yo te enseñare a utilizar la llama negra y después te enseñare a que nadie, ni siquiera los Vindice puedan sentir tu llama y atraparte—

La niña se quedo muda, ante tal confesion, su llama era… ¿"Jing y Yang"?…

—STOP FLASHBACK—

—Entonces tu llama es Jing y Yang?— dijo Xanxus bastante sorprendido

—Así es mi amado Xanxus— esta se sentó en sus piernas y le abrazo del cuello

—Pero cuando llegaste solo mostraste tus llamas blancas…— dijo

—Así es Xanxus, es por eso que Vindice me pudo encontrar— bajo su mirada y se aferro a su camisa

—Entonces ellos solo rastrean la llama de la noche?—

—Así es y al fin por ocupar mi llama desde hace tanto, es que pudieron dar conmigo—

—Continua, por favor…— le dijo Xanxus ya mas relajado y abrazando a Aisha

—Bien, entonces al decirme esto, hicimos la sucesión…

—CONT. FLASHBACK—

La sucesión consistía en que ella y yo cambiábamos de lugares, ella se liberaba de la llama negra y yo la protegería hasta encontrar al siguiente digno o digna sucesor/a, en el suelo se formo un circulo de llamas negras…

—Entra en este circulo cuando estés lista Aisha…— le dijo la mujer

Aisha entro sin dudas y el circulo le acepto, le hizo ser parte de el, como lo hizo con Tristania y entonces comenzó la sucesión…

—Mujer, de puros sentimientos y alma pura, tu corazón fue aceptado por las llamas negras, ellas aceptan tu resolución y tu determinación, la llama negra necesita de tu protección, estas dispuesta a cuidarle incluso después de la muerte…— dijo Tristania

—Yo la proteger por la eternidad, hasta encontrar a un digno sucesor— respondió la niña

—Entonces, la llama negra ahora es solamente tuya— sonrío, tomo sus mano y le abrazo —Esta echo, tu eres la nueva guardiana de las llamas hermanas "NOCHE Y DIA"—

—* _Noche y día… Noche es de color blanca y Día del color negro…*_ — dijo la niña para si

La sucesión estaba completa, la llama negra le concedió todos los conocimientos que había poseído Tristania durante siglos, comprendo su funcionamiento y como podía sacar esa llama y como podía ocultar su existencia, tanto poder, tenia que permanecer oculto de la gente avariciosa…

—Con esto mi pequeña niña, entenderás todo lo que yo pase, te deseo suerte y cuando traigas a alguna persona a este lugar, asegurate de que jamas lo diga— dijo Tristania con una sonrisa melancólica

—Así sera Tristania-san— sonrío

Tristania se desvaneció poco a poco dejando sola a Aisha, podría practicar un poco antes de regresar al mundo real, lejos de Vindice, estaba feliz, aunque no sabia a donde iría ahora, con la llama negra hizo un portal y se encontró de nuevo en su hogar… la bella ciudad de Urbino, su hogar…

Al llegar ahí, se apresuro a buscar a la familia Caravaggio, que era amiga de su familia Pallavicino, se apresuro y al llegar ella pidió hablar con el jefe de la familia, diciendo que era la hija de Rafael Pallavicino, le concedieron el paso y al llegar esta le canto que pudo escapar de Vindice, que necesitaba de su ayuda y el jefe no se negó, dirían que eras su sobrina lejana y evitarían mostrarte al publico y al resto de la gente y así lo hicieron, hasta que fue entonces que la familia sufrió un ataque y el jefe en un acto desesperado le pidió al director de la academia de mafiosos que la aceptara, pero no como alumna sino como parte de la servidumbre, el director accedió, sabiendo que este era un amigo muy querido…

Y fue así que ella dio a parar a esa academia, solo ayudaba en los jardines, pues eso le llenaba de paz y era en el único lugar que podía ocupar su llama negra sin ser descubierta, pues esta le ayudaba a devolverle la vida a las plantas muertas, dandole un brillo nuevo y mas hermoso, le encantaba eso…

—FIN FLASHBACK—

—Y lo demás ya lo sabes…— le dijo Aisha mirando los hermosos ojos de su amado

—Si ya la conozco, porque no lo dijiste antes?— pregunto

—Porque no era necesario, no tenia porque ocupar las llamas, pero ya lo sabes y es lo que importa— le sonrío

—Hmmm… y ¿como estas?— le pregunto Xanxus tocando donde se encontraba su herida

—¡Oh Xanxus!, no sabes cuanto te amo— le dijo esta poniendo su mano encima de la de el e su herida y se le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas, estaba feliz, no podía evitarlo.

Xanxus acerco la cabeza de su amada, hasta que su frente quedo con la de el, ambos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron en silencio, un silencio agradable, cálido, como los que tenían después de hacer el amor, suspiro Xanxus, pues quería quedarse en esa paz para el resto de su vida, pero entonces Aisha rompió el silencio.

—Quiero estar contigo… Xanxus— esta se sonrojo y lo abrazo del cuello

Xanxus no dijo nada solo comento a besarla, a recorrer su piel con sus manos, a saborear su cuello, Aisha le ayudaba a quitarse el saco y la camisa y el le quitaba ese vestido que le estorbaba, se lo saco por completo y esta se sonrojo, a pesar de que no era su primera vez, siempre se sonrojaba y se sentía como una niña a lado de Xanxus, oh cuanto le amaba…

—Xan…xus…— dijo esta entrecortando sus palabras, acallando un gemido de placer

Este cambio la posición de estar sentados, ahora el estaba encima de ella, viendo como se sonrojaba, le quito el sostén, dejando a la vista un par de senos bien formados, Xanxus no pudo evitarlo y beso esos bien formados senos que lo provocaban a hacerlo, Aisha solo pudo soltar un gemido lascivo que excito aun mas a Xanxus, las manos de este tocaban y recorrían toda parte de su cuerpo, aprendiendo cada rincón, trazando su camino, como disfrutaba esto…

—Aisha…— dijo su nombre provocando que esta le mirara y sonrojara

Aisha le bajo la bragueta y quito su cinturón, el entendido a la perfección tal acción y le ayudo a quitarse el estorboso pantalón, dejándolo solo en ropa interior y sintiendo a la perfección su miembro cada vez mas rígido, a lo que se sonrojo un poco, Aisha acaricio su cara y le obligo a verla, esta le beso de una forma tan pasional y sensual que se puso mas rígido, era un vaivén de pasión y lujuria, se separaron del beso por falta de oxigeno, lo que ciertamente le molestaba al pelinegro, bajo una de sus manos lento, tocando sus senos, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad, ella al sentir su mano curveo un poco su espalda y solo un gemido lleno de placer

—Oh… Xanxus…— se podía sentir su éxtasis en esas palabras

Sostuvo su espalda con la otra mano, hasta pegar su cuerpo con el de el, le encanta esta sensación, lo hacia sentir bien y estaba seguro que a ella igual, seguía jugando con la intimidad de ella, hasta que medio dos dedos a su cavidad y ella gimió un poco fuerte, pero después se mordió los labios para ahogarlo, le encantaban esas reacciones de ella, jugo un poco mas hasta que sintiera que el cuerpo de su mujer estaba listo… pasaron unos minutos y este saco su mano y quitando con cuidado las bragas de ella y de paso quitarse su ropa interior igual, ella noto lo rígido que estaba su amado, así que comenzó a verlo con detenimiento, le gustaba tanto, que sonrío, este se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas, ella le abrazo con sus piernas y acaricio la cara gentilmente, dandole a entender que podía entrar, este así lo hizo entro suavemente, obligando a que Aisha curvara un poco mas su espalda y gimiendo de placer por tal acto…

—¡Xanxus!— gimo su nombre.

Como le gustaba escuchar su nombre de esta forma, así que cuando estuvo completamente adentro, empezó a envestirle, cada vez mas rápido, ella no paraba de gemir con placer y el tampoco podía dejar de gemir con esa voz ronca que tenia, solo a ella le podía mostrar esa faceta suya… ella se contenía con fuerza de su espalda ancha, dejando marcadas sus uñas, esto era algo que a Xanxus le indicaba que iba por buen camino, seguía invistiendo pero esta vez con mas fuerza y salvajismo que las pasadas, su amada ya no podía siquiera cerrar la boca del placer que este le causaba, el se percato, así que busco sus labios y los beso apasionadamente, ella tiraba de su cabello, gemía su nombre y se estremecía cada vez con mas fuerza, hasta que Xanxus y ella llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, logrando que su amado terminara, este saco lentamente su miembro de ella y se recostó alado de ella, ella al ver este acto se recostó en su pecho y le abrazo, a lo que el también le abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza…

—Xanxus, quiero un hijo…— le dijo esta sonriendo

—Yo también lo quiero…—le dijo este tomando su barbilla de ella y viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Al fin le había dicho lo que quería, Xanxus si quería ser padre y ella estaba completamente feliz, ambos estaban cansados, así que poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

—Te amo Aisha— fue lo ultimo que dijo Xanxus antes de dormirse por completo…

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!— se escucho en toda la mansion

—Si…si lo que haz escuchado Squalo… Aisha no esta…— le dijo Dino tratando de apaciguar al guardián de la lluvia.

Que mas da, el pobre Squalo estaba preocupado a muerte por su querida princesa, pero esto no se quedaría así, la ira a buscar incluso si donde se encontrara es el fin del mundo…

—CON ZAKO—

—Así que… tu eres El gran Poseidon?…— Dijo Jagger mirando fijamente a Zako y con una sonrisa tan tenebrosa como "Jeff the Killer" o quizás mas…

—Si a si soy, que tiene que ver contigo…¿?— dijo Zako visiblemente molesto

—Que te parece un trato…— le dijo Bermuda a Zako

—Que clase de trato?—

Ambos se sonrieron, dando a entender que les interesa hacer una alianza para conseguir lo que quieren… Zako y Bermuda en una alianza… algo malo esta por ocurrir…

— **CONTINUARA…—**

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Hola de nuevo, este si fue un muy largo episodio, y con un toque de Lemon, pero ya no pasara, o bueno al menos no en los siguientes capítulos, pues esta será la única paz que tendrán nuestros dos amantes, de ahí en fuera se viene una tormenta para ellos y también explicare la relación que Squalo y Aisha tienen y como es que Squalo sabia toda la verdad antes que Xanxus… y lo contara Squalo! así que estar muy bueno, también contare el plan de Bermuda con Zako y lo que quieren los Vindice con Aisha… y creo que ya.

Ciaossu!


	7. Capitulo 7 Sentimientos Eliminados

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que Aisha, Zako, Tristania y Veronique, de ahí en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos, en este episodio saldrán 2 personajes del manga Jagger y Bermuda.

N/A: Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **Sentimientos eliminados…—**

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!— se escucho en toda la mansion

—Si…si lo que haz escuchado Squalo… Aisha no esta…— le dijo Dino tratando de apaciguar al guardián de la lluvia.

Que mas da, el pobre Squalo estaba preocupado a muerte por su querida princesa, pero esto no se quedaría así, la ira a buscar incluso si donde se encontrara es el fin del mundo…

—¡VOOOOOOI! APARTATE CAVALLO IDIOTA!— le grito bastante enojado

—Squalo! por favor, ella puede cuidarse sola, ¿es que no confías en ella?— le dijo para tranquilizarlo

—Tu jamas lo podrás entender Cavallo idiota… es algo que tu y todos los niños Vongola ignoran y esta fuera de sus manos…— dijo este agachando su cabeza y con un aura llena de preocupación.

—A que te refieres Squalo…— le dijo Dino serio

—Confío en Aisha, no en quienes la buscan… y si ocupa su llama…— hizo una pausa y trago un poco de saliva

—Su llama?… pero eso es imposible… Aisha n..no tiene una llama— dijo un poco nervioso

—Lamento romper tu ilusión Cavallo idiota, pero la llama de Aisha no es algo que ustedes deban saber…— sonrío de lado satisfecho.

—Claro que debo saber, ella es muy preciada para mi, ella a estado para mi incluso en mis momentos mas difíciles, ¡TENGO QUE SABER!— se molesto Dino.

A esto ultimo que dijo, bastantes personas le escucharon, Dino no era el único preocupado, al parecer también un sicario estaba muy intrigado en eso que había estado escuchando…

s/f: se abre la puerta y entran

—Supervi Squalo, será mejor que hables de una vez, o de lo contrario no responderé por tu bienestar— dijo Reborn

—Reborn… no, no puedo decirlo… se lo prometí— dijo Squalo agachando la mirada

—Yo no soy tan blando como mi estudiante, y tampoco tengo paciencia como mi otro Dame estudiante que sigue escondido esperando a escuchar la respuesta… y otros tantos guardianes que están escondidos…— dijo este riéndose por que tenia razón

—RE…REBORN! NO TENIAS PORQUE DECIRLO!— dijo Tsuna saliendo de su escondite

Y de repente todos los guardianes Vongola comenzaron a salir de sus respectivos escondites y tomando asiento o poniendo cómodos para escuchar lo que tenia que decir Squalo.

—Ahora habla Supervi Squalo— le dijo Reborn apuntándole con su arma.

—*suspira* Desacuerdo… todo empezó cuando…

—FLASHBACK POV SQUALO—

Aisha se encontraba arreglando sus jardines como todos los días y yo tenia que practicar, así que cuando le vi le dije que si me podía o si me permitía entrenar en su jardín… aunque a mi forma…

—¡VOOOOOOOI! MUJER PRACTICARE EN EL JARDIN ASI QUE QUITATE!—

—No me voy a quitar Squalo, ve y busca otro lugar, no dejare que asesines a mis flores…— dijo esta muy tranquila

—¡VOOOOOOI! QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO!—

—Aisha, la mujer que no quiere que cortes sus flores, o de lo contrario ella te cortara a ti…— sonríe cálidamente

—No las cortare y si no confías en mi puedes quedarte a ver… si quieres— se sonroja

—Esta bien acepto, pero que solo es para cuidar mis flores…— vuelve a sonreír

Entonces comencé a practicar, ella tomo asiento y estaba atenta a todos los movimientos que daba, hasta que por accidente corte uno de los rosales y fue entonces que la vi…

—A…Aisha! yo… yo… perdón! en verdad! no…no fue intencional!— dijo nervioso

—Ah… esta bien… Squalo puedes guardar un secreto?…—

—Si, si claro Aisha cual es…—

—Mira…—

De sus manos brotó una extraña flama, esta era negra, cuando me la mostró pude sentir miedo, pánico, mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, me paralice del miedo que esta me transmitía, podía sentir como si me robara el alma, pero esos sentimientos cambiaron cuando vi el como le devolvía la vida a las flores que yo accidentalmente había cortado y estaban intactos, parecía como si nunca hubieran sido cortadas…

—T…Tu les haz devuelto la vida… como es posible?— dijo visiblemente impactado

—Una cosa a la vez Squalo, por hoy da por terminada tu practica, si quieres saber mas de mi ven mañana a la misma hora de hoy en el jardín Sur, al que nadie va…— sonrío

—Dalo por echo Aisha…—

—STOP FLASHBACK—

—Por ese día me retire a mi habitación, no pude olvidar las sensaciones que experimente al ver tal llama, como del temor que les tenia en un principio, estos cambiaron a una sensación de tranquilidad y paz cuando le vi sanar a las flores…—

—Devolverle la vida a las flores?… — dijo Tsuna

—Así es Dame Tsuna, esa llama sirve para devolver la vida…— dijo Reborn

—Así es, mas de una vez la vi devolverle la vida a pequeños animales que habían sido cruelmente lastimados o asesinados, incluso una vez curo una de mis heridas…—

—CONT. FLASHBACK—

—¡SQUALO IDIOTA! ESTA HERIDA ES GRAVE!— dijo con un tono de preocupación

—No lo es… solo es un rasguño…— intenta pararse

s/f: se cae

—Si ya veo, es un simple rasguño… aggg… quédate quite te curare…—

Y fue entonces que sentí por primera vez su llama, no era fría, era todo lo contrario, me reconfortaba, sentía como el dolor desapareció por completo al solo estar cerca de ella, solo me sentía en paz, me gusto esa sensación…

—STOP FLASHBACK—

—Entonces jamas ocupo su llama Blanca?— pregunto Reborn

—Jamas, de haberlo hecho Vindice le habría encontrado…—

—¡VINDICE!— dijeron todos los guardianes al unísono… a excepción de Hibari y Mokuro que solo abrieron mas sus ojos con un aura de preocupación.

—Squalo, se mas especifico— dijo Reborn

—Bien… cuando ella comenzó a contarme su vida, esta me confeso la verdad de Vindice…

—CONT. FLASHBACK—

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Vindice te entreno?—

—Asi es Squalo, me entrenaron, porque yo poseo su llama…—

—Y puedo verla?…— pone cara de curiosidad

—No Squalo, de mostrarme mi llama de la noche ellos me podrían encontrar y llevar de vuelta con ellos…— agacha la cabeza y se entristece un poco

—Puedo contra ellos…—

—Hahaha, eres lindo squalo, pero ni tu ni nadie podrían contra Vindice, son muy fuertes… demasiado…—

—Si debo de pagar mi vida por protegerte de ellos… lo haré…—

—Squalo…— le sonríe transmitiéndole a este paz y calma y un pequeño sonrojo…

—Ademas no es como si fueran inmortales…—

—Quizás no lo sean, pero si son antiguos Arcobalenos…—sonríe

—STOP FLASHBACK—

—¡ARCOBALENOS!— esta vez si lo dijeron todos en voz alta incluso Hibari y Mokuro

—Así es, niños Vongola y Reborn… todos lo que están en Vindice son los Arcobalenos que han muerto o… se cree que han muerto y su líder es un tan Bermuda, es su fundador y su jefe… pero el sigue con forma de bebé o algo así me explico Aisha…—

—Ahora entiendo porque ellos son tan fuertes y rápidos… yo e investigado acerca de ellos y de ambas llamas desde que Jagger otro miembro de Vindice, asesinara al padre de Aisha— dijo Reborn

—Si ya se esa historia… por tu culpa descubrio sus llamas— le dijo Squalo tratando de ocultar su enojo

—De haberlo sabido nunca lo hubiera hecho…— agacho su cabeza

—Eso no lo sabemos nosotros Squalo, así que cuéntanos— dijo Dino

—Esta bien…—

—CONT. FLASHBACK—

N/A: Aquí Squalo les cuenta lo mismo que Aisha le contó a Xanxus (capitulo 6) así que no tiene caso que lo repita.

—FIN FLASHBACK—

—Oh… valla…— dijo Dino

—Aisha es una mujer sorprendente, jamas deja de sorprenderme…— dijo Tsuna

—Creo que es la única mujer que no merece que la llame Mujer Estupida…— dijo Hayato

—Después de todo es una Carnivora… lo oculta bien…— dijo Hibari con un aura de querer pelear contra ella

—Kfufufu Ella me podría ayudar en mis planes…— dijo Mokuro

—Ahora le admiro mas que antes— dijo Takeshi

—ES FUERTE AL EXTREMO!— dijo Ryohei

—La hermosa señorita Aisha sigue sorprendiéndome como siempre!— dijo Lambo

—YA CALLENSE ESTUPIDOS NIÑOS VONGOLA!… Ustedes siguen sin entender… fue mi error por haber contado el secreto de Aisha…— se va directo a la puerta cuando en su camino se interpone un sicario

—Vas a ir por ella no es así?…— dijo Reborn

—Así es, ahora no estorbes…—le vio directo a los ojos y mantuvo su mirada

—Yo iré contigo, tengo que hablar con ella y es urgente—

—Como quieras, al parecer creo que fuiste el único en entender el dolor de Aisha…—

—Mas que eso Squalo… mas que eso… siento que le debo una disculpa—

—Tu sentir es el correcto Reborn—

—HEY! USTEDES NO IRAN SOLOS! AISHA ES AMIGA DE TODOS Y LE AYUDAREMOS!— dijo Tsuna visiblemente preocupado

—No me voy a interponer en su búsqueda, pero yo no iré con ustedes…— dijo Squalo aun enojado

—Por mi esta bien, ahora vayamos a buscar a Xanxus y Aisha…— dijo Tsuna

A lo que todos salieron de la mansión, solo dejando a las mujeres y a quienes no poseyeran una llama ahí… Squalo iba con Reborn, Tsuna con Takeshi, Hayato y Ryohei, Mokuro por su parte al igual que Hibari…

—CON SQUALO Y REBORN—

—Y desde cuando estas enamorado de ella Squalo?— pregunto Reborn

—No tengo porque contestar eso…— se sonroja

—Hahaha… eres bastante obvio— sonríe el sicario

—Deja de atosigarme con eso y cuéntame, cual es tu interés con Aisha, ya suficiente hiciste— dijo este peliplateado

—Le hice una promesa a su padre… y debo cumplirla— dijo este ocultando su rostro bajo la Fedora.

Estos subieron a un auto y fueron directamente a la mansión Tritone, donde presentían ambos que se encontrarían ahí los dos amantes.

—CON ZAKO—

—Tengo entendido que solo el primer jefe Tritone podía manejar las 7 llamas…— dijo Jagger con tono irónico.

—Si algo así pude leer, pero ya no es el único… puesto que yo e superado sus poderes—sonrío Zako con malicia.

—Vale y ¿como sabes que haz logrado sobrepasar el poder el primer Tritone?— dijo Bermuda

—Porque el no logro juntar las 7 como lo e echo yo…— los miro fijamente y sonrío.

—Explicate…— dijeron Bermuda y Jagger al unisono.

—Tritone Primo, ocupaba las 7 llamas, pero solo una a la vez, mientras que yo logre juntar las 7 llamas en una sola, descubrí mi habilidad antes de lo que Tritone Primo, es por eso que tuve el tiempo de buscar una forma de juntar las 7 llamas…— dijo con un tono egocentrico.

—Nosotros podemos enseñarte a usar la octava llama… si nos traes a Aisha con vida— dijo Bermuda

—Les ayudare para conseguir la octava llama y también quiero saber porque tienen un interés por Aisha— dijo Zako

—Solo te daremos la llama, no tienes porque saber lo otro— repito Jagger

—Entonces olvidenlo… y atropella ustedes— les regalo una sonrisa macabra

Ambos Vindice suspiraron y accedieron a la petición de Zako, no con ganas ni con emoción, pero sabian que pronto pagaría su curiosidad y su ambición de poseer las 8 llamas, así que que podía importar si lo sabia o no… pronto estaría muerto igual que ellos.

— **CONTINUARA…—**

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Hola de nuevo este…mmm… bueno la verdad tenia un buen de imaginación y termine escribiendo 3 capítulos seguidos… jajaja, pero bueno aun falta, porque también viene la parte de Reborn y todo lo hizo para cumplir la promesa al padre muerto de Aisha y también se viene lo del interés de Vindice por Aisha y ya espero la verdad no hacer esta historia mas larga, solo quiero que tenga 15 o menos… menos es mejor… :D

—Por cierto, empezare pronto un PersonajexLectora, así que esperenlo :D digo si quieren, la verdad se me hace genial el personajexlectora, pero no hay muchos de Xanxus o Byakuran y se me haría como padre hacer una historia así con ellos de protagonistas.

Un saludo.

Ciaossu.


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Y si no es amor?

Lo de siempre… Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que Aisha, Zako, Tristania, de ahí en fuera son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

-PersonajexOC

Al final responderé todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos, en este episodio saldrán 2 personajes del manga Jagger y Bermuda.

N/A: Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Si no es amor…?—**

* * *

Aisha estaba feliz, no quería regresar, no aun, aun habían tantas cosas por decirle a Xanxus, quería alejarlo del mundo y ella irse con el, sabia que pronto tendría que elegir un solo camino, era difícil, toda su vida dejo de lado este momento y ahora era el momento de, por primera vez, hacer lo que le dictada su destino…

—SUEÑO DE AISHA—

—Tristania-san, es necesario que tenga que tomar ese camino?— dijo triste

—Aisha, que mas quisiera yo que hubiera otra opción, pero ambas sabemos que el destino del guardián de la llama negra es seguir lo que el destino indica, por mucho haz vivido fuera de esta norma y hasta ahora no se te había exigido nada, pero Xanxus ya conoce la verdad y conoce el lugar sagrado de esta llama— dijo con voz calma

—Es que mi sueño siempre fue el poder formar una familia con mi amado Xanxus, no quiero que tenga que pasar por ese dolor… no hay alguna forma de evitarlo?— dijo preocupada

—Aisha, tu sabes cual es la forma, me sorprende que me lo preguntes—

—Lo se Tristania-san, pero la solución me dolerá mas de lo que planeo— cae una lagrima por su mejilla

—Aisha, yo también deje a la persona que mas amaba, es nuestro destino, tal poder no puede estar entre los humanos, ay buenos no lo dudo, pero también ay muchos mas que son corroídos por la avaricia y el poder, el ejemplo mas claro son Vindice y sus integrantes—

—Puedo estar mas tiempo así con el?, al menos hasta que me atreva a… darle el beso del adiós?— dijo nostalgia y con lagrimas en los ojos

—Puedes… pero recuerda que el es requerido en su mundo, no en el nuestro…—

—Lo se, mi amado es importante en donde esta y yo jamas interferiría en su destino—

—Es bueno que lo entiendas, tienes 3 días para hacer lo que marca tu destino, de lo contrario Mikhail tomara la decisión final—

—Descuida, es suficiente el tiempo—

—Ahora despierta y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer—

—FIN DEL SUEÑO—

Aisha despertó con un dolor grande en el pecho, sabia que pronto tendría que dejar ir a Xanxus, no quería, no era justo, pero fue su culpa, Mikhail le dijo bien que no podía enamorarse, pues solo arrastraría a su amado al abismo junto con ella… No lo permitiría, prefería verlo olvidar, que arrastrarlo a su abismo.

—Xanxus… amor… despierta— dijo dandole pequeños besos en su pecho

-Hmmm ... -

—Quiero preguntarte algo—

Este solo novio la cabeza asintiendo y dandole a entender a Aisha que podía preguntar.

—Si yo muriera, que harías?—

—Que clase de pregunta es esa Aisha?— dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndola enojado

—Solo es una pregunta, quiero saber si encontrarías a alguien mas para tener a tus herederos o te quedarías soltero… jejeje… solo es curiosidad vale! — puso una gran sonrisa

—Como si alguien pudiera reemplazar tu lugar, seria estupido, creo que me quedaría soltero, hasta que muriera de tristeza o soledad… lo que pase primero— dijo serio

Aisha le abrazo fuerte, tenia que esa fuera su respuesta, así que ya sabia que hacer, aunque le doliera…

—Tenemos que regresar con los Vongola, Xanxus—

—Si, de seguro deben estar preocupados… aggg…— dijo con pesadez

—Hahaha, vamos amor— esta le acaricio su ara con delicadez y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Este al sentir los labios de su mujer, le abrazo colocándola arriba de el y la abrazo fuerte, sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar así que quería disfrutar ese momento un poco mas, solo un poco… mas…

—CON SQUALO y REBORN—

—Bien arcobaleno del sol ya estamos aquí, ten preparada tu arma, Poseidón es muy fuerte y…—

No termino de decir cuando Reborn ya había entrado pateando las puertas, no era sutil, Squalo solo pudo mover su cabeza en forma de negación y pensando que era igual o peor de imprudente que su estupido jefe…

—No hay nadie Squalo—

—Como que no hay nadie?— pregunto visiblemente sorprendido

—Pues compruébalo por ti, mira no hay nadie mira—

Este disparo su arma 3 veces y en ninguna se escucho pasos corriendo hacia ellos o sitio presencias extra en el lugar, en verdad estaba vacío… pero no daba una sensación de tranquilidad, sino todo lo contrario, era un aura pesada… ¿porque?.

—Donde esta el despacho de Poseidon?—

—VOOOOOI! Y YO QUE DIABLOS VOY A SABER ARCOBALENO IDIOTA!—

—Venga no gritas, me alteras los nervios…—

—Aggg… busquemos donde fue la pelea— dijo serio y comenzando a caminar

—Seguro que fue en el salón principal— dijo seguro Reborn

—Quizás, vayamos…—

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección y pudieron observar que mientras mas se acercaban mas destrozado estaba el lugar, si, definitivamente habían luchado en el salón principal.

—Hey Squalo, al parecer el lugar esta desierto… llegamos tarde—

—Ya lo había notado Arcobaleno, no tienes porque repetirlo—

Ambos inspeccionaron bien el lugar, no había rastro de Poseidon o de los Vindice, mucho menos de Aisha y Xanxus…

—Que paso en este lugar?— dijo Squalo en voz baja y con vista perdida

Con VINDICE-

—Muy bien Poseidon, te rebelamos el secreto de la llama de la noche—

—Si y es interesante el no poseer un "cuerpo" para tenerle, se siente raro ser "zombie"?—

—Te acostumbras— dijo Bermuda

—Si me queda claro, pero tengo que pensarlo, ahora cual es su interés en la llama negra que dicen ustedes que posee Aisha?—

—La necesitamos porque la llama negra nos devolverá la vida y podremos vengarnos de aquel que nos arrebato la vida sin piedad—

—Y que ustedes no pueden absorber las llamas?— dijo tranquilo

—Si, pero no con esa llama, solo su guardiana puede ocuparla, si no es ella entonces nadie mas— dijo Jagger

—Por eso la necesitan con vida… que lío, pero vale les ayudare, yo atraeré a Aisha y ustedes le atraparan — dijo con una sonrisa tétrica

—Después de que tengamos a Aisha te daremos la llama de la noche y después ella te devolverá la vida, obtendrás las 8 llamas y nosotros a nuestro mas preciado tesoro— dijo Bermuda

—Vale por mi bien, yo solo quiero ver sufrir a Xanxus, lo que hagan con Aisha es cosa que ya no me importa—

El trato era macabro y tragico para los amantes, pero a ninguno les importaba, ellos ya habían fijado su cometido y no descansarían hasta cumplirlo.

—CON AISHA—

—Xanxus regresemos ya!— dijo esta sonriente

—No quiero, quiero estar mas tiempo aquí contigo— dijo este haciendo una cara seria y abrazándola fuerte

—Regresemos por favor, tu… nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar— dijo ella

—Lo se, esta bien déjame me visto antes…— dijo calmado

—Yo haré lo mismo—

Ambos amantes se besaron y sonrieron ante esto, buscaron sus ropas y se vistieron.

—CON SQUALO Y REBORN—

—Deberíamos regresar a la mansión, digo… solo perderemos el tiempo en este lugar deshabitado— dijo Reborn

—Algo no me tiene tranquilo, ay algo mas oculto en este lugar… pero vale si regresemos ya— dijo Squalo con duda aun

Ambos se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la mansión Vongola, tendrían que esperar, aunque no quisieran y ninguno fuera paciente, esta vez no había opción.

—MANSIÓN VONGOLA—

Unas llamas negras comenzaron a aparecer enfrente de Chrome, Kyoko y Haru, estas se asustaron, pero al verlos se tranquilizaron.

—AISHA-SAN!— dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono

—Chicas, es bueno verlas— dijo esta corriendo a abrazarles pues le quería como si fueran sus hermanas pequeñas.

—Xanxus-sama, también es bueno verle— dijeron las 3 chicas otra vez al unísono

—Hmmm…— fue lo único que dijo y las vio con ojos fríos y temibles

—Hahahaha, no se preocupen chicas, es su forma de decir "Gracias"—

Kyoko llamo a Tsuna, avisándole que ya habías regresado con Xanxus, este solo dijo que irían corriendo para aya y que les avisaría a los demás, Kyoko solo le dijo que si y después colgó.

—Bueno tendremos que esperarlos Xanxus, necesito hablar con todos ustedes— dijo con una sonrisa

—Y que es eso?— dijo Xanxus comenzando a enojarse

—Tendrás que esperar… les presentare a alguien muy importante—

—Y porque no me lo presentaste cuando estábamos en ese lugar?— dijo enojado

—Porque los demás también deben conocerle—

Y con esto ella tomo asiento en el sofá y acto seguido Xanxus se sentó a lado de ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro y cerrando sus ojos en paz… paz que no seria eterna y eso lo sabia bien Xanxus.

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Ne hola, bueno este capitulo fue chiquito, pero ya e decidido como terminara la historia, no se si sea un buen final o mal final, pero ya lo tengo logrado al fin! este tiempo en que escribí las otras historias me ayudaron a atrapar nuevas ideas para el final de esta… HUUUY!

— **CARO-11:** Hola! pensé que habías desaparecido, pero si eso de las vacaciones terminadas es horrible lo admito, aunque no me puedo quejar ya que no tengo Vacaciones :'( y si, tengo una buena y una mala noticia la mala te la daré en el siguiente capitulo y la buena en el final de esta historia, de este capitulo en adelante se comienza a atar cabos sueltos, así que no te preocupes todo se ira aclarando poco a poco hasta llegar al fatídico final, por cierto te extrañe.

Gracias por leer.

Ciaossu.


End file.
